Total stangers
by One Tree Hill Obsessed
Summary: Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer are two completely different people. They soon find themselves falling for one another, but will they be able to put their differences aside and finally be together? LP, PN, BN, maybe a little of BL and possibly NH. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-** Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer are two completely different people. They soon find themselves falling for one another, but will they be able to put their differences aside and finally be together?

**Things you need to know-** Lucas and Nathan do live together. Peyton still dated Jake, but now is afraid of allowing her self to fall in love again. Lucas and Peyton are not friends, and the story takes place in their junior year.

**Please Review!**

Lucas Scott stood in a corner by himself. He wasn't always this quiet, but he decided to spend some time on his own that night at the party, and he continued to reflect on the basketball game that had taken place that night. Lucas had made the game winning shot, and he felt good. He watched his younger brother, by just a few months, from a distance. Nathan had girls all over him, but he always did. Lucas took a sip from the drink that he held in his hand and smiled as he watched Nathan continue to flirt with many girls all at once. Nathan may have been his brother, but they were nothing alike. Nathan and Lucas shared the same father, but had different mothers. When Nathan was only a few months old his mother and father had died in a car crash, and he now lived with Lucas and his Aunt Karen and Uncle Keith.

"Hey, you're Lucas right?" Lucas heard someone say his name and he turned around. His eyes then met with one of the cheerleader's. She had curly blonde hair that fell down to her shoulders, and she was about the same height as Lucas. Lucas stared into her hazel eyes and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I'm Lucas."

"Well I'm Peyton..."

"Sawyer, yeah I know." He knew exactly who she was. He loved everything about her, and he didn't even know her, but he often dreamed that he did.

Peyton smiled at him, she loved it when guys knew exactly who she was, even if she had never even really noticed them before, they always noticed her. "Well, Lucas, you want to get out of here?"

Lucas' jaw dropped and he let out a quiet chuckle. "Why don't you just ask Nathan?" he said as he glanced at his brother. Lucas knew that Peyton and Nathan often hooked-up, since neither ever stayed in a relationship long.

Peyton turned around and eyed Nathan from the other side of the room. "He seems to be pretty busy, if you ask me."

Lucas didn't say anything; he just continued to lean up against the wall.

Peyton pushed her hands down into her coat pockets; she was hardly ever turned down by a guy. "Oh! You're Nathan's brother!" she gasped, finally putting the pieces together.

Lucas only nodded, he wanted to say something, and have a real conversation with her, but he couldn't find anything to say.

"Well since you defiantly aren't the talkative type, lets just go down to the beach, okay? Don't worry; I won't force myself on you." Peyton laughed dryly. "We can just talk." She grabbed a hold of Lucas' hand and dragged him out of the back door, and onto the beach.

Lucas walked out onto the beach and sat down in the sand. He leaned back on his hands and stared out into the water. "I love the beach." He said as she lay down next to him.

"He speaks!" she joked and smiled at him.

Lucas laughed and looked over at her. It was dark outside, but he could see her face just fine, the moon did a perfect job of lighting it. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, until Lucas broke their glances. He ran his right hand through his dirty blonde hair and he stared out into the ocean once more. When he brought his hand back down, it fell upon Peyton's. "Sorry." He said, quickly removing it.

"Its okay." She smiled at him. She looked into his eyes again, but continued to look away from her. "You have _really_ blue eyes." She then laid her head back and started to laugh. "I'm sorry." She said, still laughing. "I don't do the whole talking thing too much."

A smirk grew across Lucas' face and he turned and looked at her. "I can tell." He laughed and then looked away form her again. "Why don't you ever have a boyfriend?" he finally asked. He had always wanted to ask her that question.

"I don't know." She lied. She looked away from him. "Okay, well, relationships suck. Someone always gets hurt, and it's too hard to avoid all of the pain they put you through. What is the point of going through all of the trouble and hassle to only have someone break your heart? It's much easier to just hook-up."

"Well you know it's all worth it once you find someone that truly loves you. Someone who can appreciate who you are, and just always be there for you."

Peyton shrugged. She wasn't sure if he was only stating his opinion, or trying to change her mind, but at this point in her life, no on would change her mind. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"How do you know that I don't?" he teased. "Well, right now, I'm too busy with basketball."

She allowed a few moments to pass by before she said anything. "I'm sure when you find the right person you will find a way to make it work." Peyton finally said with a smile.

"You should tell yourself that sometime." Lucas smiled back, and he felt the sudden urge to kiss her. His eyes were fixed on her lips, and he couldn't stop looking at them.

"You can kiss me if you want, Lucas." She said, moving closer to him.

In moments, their lips were pressed together. Peyton could feel Lucas place his hand on her back, and she laid backwards, allowing him on top of her. She pressed her tongue firmly up against his lips, begging for an entrance, which he gladly gave. Lucas placed his other hand, gently on the bare skin of her stomach, in between her shirt and where her jeans were. He lightly ran his fingers against her skin, and she laughed between the kisses that they planted on each other's lips.

Suddenly, they heard a buzzing sound coming from the sand next to them, and Lucas rolled over on his back, picking up his cell phone as it continued to vibrate. "Hello?" he asked in an irritated voice as he dusted the sand off of Peyton's back. "Yeah, I don't need a ride, I can walk. Yeah, sure Nate, okay bye." He then looked over at Peyton and flipped his phone shut. "I'm sorry." He then stuffed his phone down into his pocket.

"Its okay, I should probably go anyways."

"Yeah, alright, me too." He lied, he didn't need to go, and he didn't want to. He just wanted to stay there with her. Peyton began to walk away along the shoreline. "Hey, wait! Peyton, would you go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Sorry, I don't do dates." She said as she walked backwards, facing him. "But I'm sure I will see you at school Monday."

**Reviews appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas sat at the kitchen table and looked down at his breakfast. It was Monday morning and he was excited to get to school and see Peyton. He hadn't stopped thinking about her all weekend, and nothing he did could get her out of his mind. Lucas stared down at his food, and he lost track of the time, and he pictured her in his mind. He pictured Peyton; she stood in front of him, wearing jeans that covered her long beautiful legs, and a leather jacket. Lucas smiled as he thought of her.

"Luke, man, you ready to go?" he heard Nathan's voice and he looked down. He hadn't eaten anything, but he wouldn't be able to eat until he saw her.

"Yeah." Lucas nodded and grabbed his bag from under the table. "Bye mom, bye dad." Lucas smiled and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, and patted Keith on the back. Keith may have not been his father, but he might as well have been.

"See you guys later." Nathan waved to each of them and the two brothers were out the door.

Lucas and Nathan got into their red corvette, that they had to share, but today was Lucas' turn to drive.

After about two minutes, Nathan looked over at Lucas. "So, Luke, today after school, can you go to the river court or something?"

"Sure, why?" Lucas asked as he turned and looked at Nathan.

"Just thought I might bring a girl over for a bit." Nathan responded laughing.

When they arrived to the school parking lot, the two brothers got of the car and began to approach the school. "Look, I know its still early Lucas, but you better have your mind straight by basketball practice!" Nathan warned as he winked at Lucas and walked off to his first class.

After Lucas got his books from his locker, he spotted Peyton down the hallway. Lucas smiled as he saw her, and he then began to approach her. "Hey." He said once he walked up to her, leaning up against the set of lockers.

Peyton glanced up at him, and then back at the books she was getting from her locker. She had two of her friends next to her, but she always did.

"Hello, P. Sawyer, there's a really hot guy trying to hit on you!" Peyton's best friend, Brooke Davis said as she hit Peyton on the shoulder.

"Thanks for stating the obvious once again, Brooke." Peyton rolled her eyes and then glanced at Lucas once more. "What do you want?" she asked as she began to walk down the hallway.

"Well, that date we discussed." He said and he shot her a smile.

"Don't think so, why are you following me?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Well you did say we could talk at school, and this is school." Lucas dryly laughed, "So here I am, trying to talk to you."

"Correction." Peyton said, holding up one finger. "I said I would _see_ you at school, I never agreed to actually talk to you."

Lucas laughed and watched her walk down the hallway. He really liked her, and he now knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get her to realize they had something.

That day had been pretty miserable for Lucas after that. He still couldn't get Peyton out of his mind, and he hated that she practically ignored him that day. After the day he had, he didn't feel like putting up with Nathan and his attitude, so he walked home. When Lucas arrived home he unlocked the front door and walked in. "Umm…Hi?" Lucas said as he saw a brunette, who he had remembered from that day, her name was Brooke and she was sitting on his kitchen counter.

"Oh my gosh! You are the hot guy that was so totally hitting on my P. Sawyer!" she gasped and jumped down.

Lucas looked around and then hit himself on the forehead. "I forgot! Nathan was bringing a girl home, I'm sorry, I forgot." Lucas turned and began to leave, but Brooke tugged on his arm.

"Stay, I need company, Nathan isn't back yet."

Lucas turned around and looked at her. "Where did he go?"

Brooke shrugged. "I have no clue." She smiled at him and then sat on the counter once again after Lucas sat down at the table. Neither Karen nor Keith was usually home at this time of the day. Karen ran a local café and spent most of her day there, and Keith was the mayor of Tree hill and most of his time had been committed to the office. "So you like Peyton?" Brooke asked after moments of silence passed by.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, she is pretty cool."

Brooke looked at him oddly. "And you would know? I don't mean that rudely, but what do you know about her, if anything?"

"You're right, nothing really. I started talking to her at a party last week, and we just clicked. I felt a connection to her, and I think we could really be something, if she would ever give me a chance."

"Wait, hold on there. _You_ and Peyton…_talked_?" she said, her jaw dropping open. "At a party…you _just talked_?"

"Yeah, well we did kinda make out for like…thirty seconds." Lucas said laughing as he pictured that night in his mind.

"So you mean you guys didn't sleep together?"

Lucas laughed again. "No."

"I am really shocked right now Duke."

Lucas raised an eye brow and looked at her. "It's Luke..."

"Yeah, whatever." She said shrugging. "I just can't believe that Peyton spent that awesome party…_talking to you_."

Lucas wasn't sure if he was supposed to be offended by her comment, but he ignored it. Brooke then pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen from her purse and began to write something down. "Here." She said with a smile, which revealed her dimples. "It's Peyton's address. If you guys really did _just talk_ then I guess she must have thought you were a good guy, go to her house and talk to her."

Lucas nodded. "Okay, thanks." Lucas smiled at Peyton. He then began to walk to her house, which he now knew was close to the river court. He was a bit nervous, now that knew he would be given a chance to talk to Peyton, possibly without her blowing him off.

When Lucas arrived at her house, he knocked on the door. He heard music blaring from inside of the house, and he knew that she probably didn't hear him knocking. So he just opened the door and walked in. He wasn't sure which way to go to get to her room, so he just followed to sound of the music. Lucas made his way up the stairs and then turned to the left. He took a deep breath as he saw the doorway of her bedroom. He knew that's where she must have been. And the music was now louder than ever. Lucas knocked on the side of the door. "Peyton?" he asked as he walked in. But it wasn't just Peyton he saw.

"Oh my gosh!" she screamed when she saw Lucas. She pulled a sheet up to cover her naked body. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, gasping for her breath as she looked at Lucas, who was shocked by the scene in front of him.

Lucas then looked to the right of her and realized who she was in bed with, and he began to laugh. He didn't find anything funny; he just didn't know what else to do, so he laughed. "By the way, Nathan, Brooke is at home waiting for you." Lucas then closed the door behind him as he left.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas had ignored both Peyton and Nathan for a week. Each of them tried to apologies to him, but he wouldn't listen. He had gone to Peyton's house that day so he could see her, and talk to her like he did on the beach only a few days before, but instead he found her in bed with his _brother_.

"_Lucas! Will you just listen to me?" Peyton had called out after him the next day._

"_Why should I?" he asked as he turned to face her._

"_We aren't together, you and I, we are nothing. So why are you making a big deal about it?" she asked, looking up at him._

_Lucas shook his head in disbelief. "If we really are nothing, why are you standing here trying to explain yourself?" He then walked away from her._

The scene continued to play over and over in his head. He had acted like a complete jackass towards her, but he couldn't help it. He really liked her, and even though they barely knew each other, she still found a way to hurt him. Part of him wanted to stop and listen to her that day, but the other part told him to ignore her and keep walking, so that's what he did.

Lucas now sat in the locker room of the Ravens, after a devastating game. They had lost by one point. With only five seconds to go, Nathan had passed the ball to Lucas. Lucas stood behind the three point line and took the shot, and missed. He knew exactly why he missed the shot that night. His head wasn't with the game, it was with _her_.

Every Friday was game night for the Tree Hill Ravens. Lucas sat in the locker room, thinking about the game before. Lucas made a fist with his right hand and hit his locker. He was so mad at himself for everything he had done. Lucas released his fist and ran his hands through his hair as he took a seat on the bench in front of him. Nathan then sat down next him. "It's okay man."

Lucas let out a quiet chuckle. Ever since the day he had seen Nathan and Peyton together, Nathan was much nicer than he usually was. If Lucas had missed a shot like that last week, Nathan probably wouldn't speak to him, he would only yell. Nathan thin rested his hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Don't worry about it, it is only one shot." Nathan smiled at him.

"Don't touch me." Lucas said, throwing Nathan's hand off of his shoulder. Lucas then quickly got dressed into his jeans and white shirt, and left the gym. Lucas began to walk home, slowly; he knew he would have the house practically to himself that night. His parents were going out for dinner, and Nathan would probably be at a party, even though they lost. Lucas continued to walk down the side walk, when he heard her voice.

"I am not giving you my purse!" She screamed. She had three men standing in front of her. One of the men grabbed a hold of her hair and jerked on it, causing her to lightly scream, and she then kicked him in the stomach. The other two men then grabbed her by the arms and held her back.

Lucas watched from a short distance. He wished he could have just kept walking, but he knew he was better than that, and he knew he had to help her. Lucas ran toward Peyton and the three men. "Let her go!" he shouted.

The guys turned around, a bit startled to see him. The two that held Peyton didn't move, but the other took a few steps towards Lucas. Lucas charged at him and punched him in the face. The other two men then dropped Peyton and ran away. Lucas kicked the other guy while he was down. "If I was you I would just get up now, and walk away!" Lucas warned. He had plenty of anger built up in side of him from the last week, and he no problem taking it out on a few criminals. The guy stood up, and ran after his friends. Lucas then walked over to where Peyton sat on the ground. "You okay?" he asked as he offered a hand to help her up.

"I didn't need your help." She said coldly, as she stood up on her own.

"Okay." Lucas picked up his bag from the ground and began to walk away.

"But thanks, anyways." Peyton called off as he continued to walk forward. "I guess I owe you one, huh?" she joked as she ran forward to catch up with him.

"Guess so."

"How about I treat you to a dinner, tonight?" she smiled over at him as they continued to walk side by side.

"And miss a precious party?" he joked.

"Well, Brooke did ask me to find _Duke_, and invite him." She looked over at him and smiled again. "Whats up with that anyways?"

Lucas laughed. "I don't know; she just called me that the other day, the day she gave me your address." He looked down as he recalled everything that had happened that night.

"I'm sorry, Lucas, that must have sucked. Seeing me with Nathan." She looked down.

"Yeah, it did. But let's just try and forget about it?" he asked and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I know a place where we can go, for that dinner you owe me, if you don't mind skipping the party" Lucas winked over at her and they continued to walk away.

Later that night, Lucas placed two plates down on his kitchen table. The plates were pilled with spaghetti. Peyton sat down and was shocked that he made a real meal. "You made this?" Peyton asked as she looked over at him.

"Yeah." Lucas said and sat down across from her. "You learn how to cook at a young age when your mother owns a café." He said with a smirk that grew across his face.

"This is amazing." She said as she took her first bite of the spaghetti. She didn't have very many good meals. Since her dad was never home, most of her dinners were frozen foods you place in the microwave for three minutes. Now she sat in Lucas' kitchen, and was enjoying the first good dinner she had a in a long time, and she was enjoying it _with him_.

After they had finished eating, Lucas began to wash their dishes. "Thanks a lot Lucas." She said as she walked up behind him while he stood over the sink. "I assumed you were just taking me to a fast food place." She said with a giggle.

Lucas turned the water off and turned to face her. They stood close, their bodies practically touching. Lucas smiled down at her. "Well, I wanted to spend more time with you than just a five minute dinner." He said as he continued to look down at her.

Peyton then placed her arms around his neck and moved closer to him as she kissed him on the lips softly. Lucas placed his hands on her hips and leaned up against the counter. Peyton then began to kiss his neck. She kissed him until a red spot began to form. She moved up to his ear and nibbled on it lightly. "How about we go up stairs?" she whispered.

Lucas pulled away from her and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no. I like you Peyton, and I don't want to mess things up with you by moving too fast, I just want to take everything kind of slow."

That was the second time Lucas had turned her down, but she liked it. She had never had a guy tell her anything like that before. Most of the guys she had been with actually rushed their relationship, but things were different with Lucas, she was different with Lucas. She felt like a different person when she was near him. "Okay." Peyton said as she bit her bottom lip.

Lucas leaned in towards her and kissed her one last time. "How about I walk you home?" he asked looking at her after he pulled away from the kiss.

Peyton smiled and nodded her head. She grabbed a hold of his hand and they started towards her house, their hands linked together.

**Reviews Appreciated, As always!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas stood in the hallway of Peyton's house. He knocked on the side of her door, even though it was opened. He quickly learned not to just walk in. "It's open!" Peyton yelled over the music. Lucas walked into her bedroom. She held a notebook in her hands and she laid it on her desk and then turned off the music. "Hey." She said softly, looking up at him.

Lucas jumped on her bed and laid his head on his hands. "Hey." He said smiling. "I've missed you."

Peyton blushed briefly. "Lucas, it was only yesterday when I last saw you." She said with a laugh.

"So?" Lucas questioned. He stood up and walked over to where she sat. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Lucas…I've been thinking and I really don't think that _this_ is a good idea, you and me, _we aren't a good idea_."

Lucas cocked one eyebrow and sat down on her bed. "What are you talking about?" he said and laughed. "We are an awesome idea!" he protested. Peyton began to speak, but Lucas leaned over and placed a hand over her lips. "Just don't say anything, okay? Look, Brooke wants us to go on a double date with her and Nathan. Just say you will go with me, please?"

"Lucas, you just don't understand. You are great, you really are, but this will never work. Nothing ever works. And that's just going to be weird. Brooke doesn't know about Nathan and me, and I don't want her to know. It was a one time thing, and I don't want her to make a big deal about it."

Lucas knew it wasn't a one time thing; Peyton had spent the night at their house before, with Nathan. Lucas laughed quietly as he thought of the time when Karen had walked in on Peyton in the bathroom as she hurried to get out of the house before his mom and dad woke up. Nathan was then grounded for two weeks. Lucas shook his head and stopped himself from laughing anymore. He stood up and kneeled down beside where Peyton said. "You can say that we won't work, but you never know until you give us a chance. Why do you have to be like this, and constantly be changing your mind? At one time you act like we are something, and then there are times like this, when you just shut me out. What is going on?" Lucas looked down, and then allowed his eyes to meet with hers once more. "I want to be with you Peyton, I really do."

Peyton's eyes began to bulge up with tears. "No, you just don't get it! You are too good, you're so much better than what I deserve from a guy." Peyton paused. "And I'm scared; I am completely terrified of you Lucas!" Lucas looked at her, confused. "I am falling for you, Lucas Scott, and I just know that we aren't going to last forever. I am scared of getting hurt."

Lucas cupped her face in his hands. "I am scared too, Peyt, but I promise to never hurt you." Peyton smiled when he called her that. She loved that he already had a little nickname for her. "But I know that we can be great. The feelings I have when ever I am around you will make up for any hurt that comes out of this. And I want this, Peyton." He said, referring to their relationship. "I want us."

Peyton nodded, she understood what he meant. "I want you too." She said and looked down. "But I can't, I just can't."

Lucas stood up. "I can't force you to love me." He smiled a fake smile and stood in her doorway. He waved softly at her and left.

After he was gone Peyton buried her face down into her pillows. _How could I do that to him?_ She asked herself. _He opened up to me, and I shot him down. What is wrong with me?_ Peyton then allowed the tears to fall down her face.

**Really short chapter, I know. But I will probably update again later today with a longer one. **


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night Lucas and Nathan arrived at Red Lobster, where they would meet Brooke. Lucas felt bad about tagging along, but Brooke had insisted that he come. Lucas knew she only asked him because she felt bad about Peyton blowing him off. Lucas and Nathan walked in and were then seated to their table, where Brooke already was. "Hey." Brooke said as the two brothers sat down in the booth. Nathan had scooted in next to Brooke, and Lucas had the other row to himself, or at least he thought he did.

"Don't get too comfortable there, Duke." Brooke warned as she smiled at him. Lucas laughed at the name she had called him, and he now knew it was going to stick. "Peyton will be right out, she is in the restroom." Brooke smiled and then leaned over to rest her head on Nathan's shoulder.

Lucas looked down and then back at Brooke. "One second." He said as he got up and began to walk in the direction of the bathrooms.

"I bet they are going to go make out!" Brooke said giggling.

Nathan just nodded his head and kissed Brooke, trying to get the thought of Lucas and Peyton together out of his head.

Lucas leaned up against the wall as he waited for Peyton to come out. When she finally did, he stopped her from just walking past him. "Why the hell are you here Peyton?" he asked quietly, trying not to draw attention to them.

"Brooke made me come, okay?" Peyton began to walk past him, but Lucas grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Are you sure that's it? You sure you aren't really here so you can put me through your emotional rollercoaster of relationships one last time?" Lucas said coldly.

"Oh believe me, this isn't the last ride." She joked.

"I don't find this funny." Lucas said as he looked down.

Peyton moved up closer to him, pressing him up against the wall and kissing him softly. She then began to whisper in his ear. "Well, I find it really funny." She smiled and walked away.

Lucas stood still, dazed about what had just happened. _Why_ _do I allow her to play mind games like this with me?_ Lucas asked himself as he walked slowly back to their table and sat down next to Peyton.

He could feel her eyes on him the entire dinner, and he began to grow tired of everything she was putting him through. He had done everything he could to try and be with her, and she continued to make it even more difficult. He began to question himself if anything good would even come from all of the drama they had already gone through. Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton now sat at their table, waiting for the check that Lucas and Nathan would split equally. Peyton then slowly reached over with a napkin and wiped a bit of shrimp sauce on the side of Lucas' mouth. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well aren't Peyton and Duke just plain cute?" Brooke asked as she looked over at Nathan.

Nathan looked away from her and rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Brooke had learned to ignore Nathan's attitude, since it rarely ever changed. "So, Nathan, can I come over tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Umm…yeah, sure." He nodded.

"Great!" Brooke said enthusiastically. "That means Lucas will have to stay over and Peyton's!" Brooke winked over at the two across the table.

"Perfect." Lucas mumbled under his breath, so only Peyton could hear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton drove her and Lucas to her house, but she could tell he was irritated with her. "I'll just sleep downstairs." Lucas said once they walked into the door.

Peyton nodded. "Okay." She slowly began to make her way up the stairs and turned around. "This is what I mean. You are so nice to me that I just don't deserve it."

Lucas laughed. "I'm not even being nice tonight."

"And yet you are still nicer than any other guy usually is." She said as she sat on a step.

Lucas plopped down on the couch. "Then why do you continue to do this to me? We have had two amazing nights where you finally let me see the real you, and then you just push me away once again! Why?"

"Because, that's what I do with every other guy. The ones that are completely different from you. And now I don't know how to change."

"Well how about you try?" Lucas asked.

"I can try, but I'm not sure how long it can last." Peyton said as she looked away from him.

"All I ask is that you try." He smiled at her. He laughed as he thought about how mad at her he had been just five minutes ago, but yet she always found a way to make it better.

"I'm sorry Lucas." Peyton stood up and began to walk up the stairs. "You sure you don't want to come up here though?" she asked, even though she knew what his answer would be.

"I'm fine down here." He smiled. "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning.

"Goodnight." Peyton then walked up to her room.

**Another short chapter, but it is my second today, so I didn't make them long. Remember, I love reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews everyone! This is going to be another short chapter, but I plan to have another update later today! So make sure you leave a review. : )**

Peyton walked up to the Scott driveway. She took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. In moments Nathan had opened the door. "Hey Peyton." He said, looking over his shoulder.

"Hey Nate, Lucas home?" she asked as she stuck her hands down into her pockets.

"No, but you can come in. He will be back in a bit." Nathan opened the door up more, allowing Peyton to walk past him.

"Where did he go?" Peyton asked, taking a seat in their living room.

"Oh, he is at the river court." Nathan sat down in a chair across from him.

"Well I think I will just go over there then. I wanted to see him." Peyton began to stand up.

"No, don't. He will be back in a bit, and I have hardly seen you lately, _without him attached to you_. And, I kinda miss you." Nathan looked down. "What are you and Lucas anyways?"

"I don't feel comfortable discussing this with you Nathan." Peyton complained.

"Come on, Peyton. We are supposed to be friends, remember?" Nathan leaned over and rested a hand on her knee. "I miss this, you and me."

Peyton removed his hand off of her leg. "Don't touch me Nathan, please."

"You didn't answer my question! What are you and Lucas?"

Peyton began to get a bit frustrated with him. "What does is matter to you? You only want to mess it up for Lucas and I. What is it about this that terrifies you so much? Is it that I may get the chance to happy with someone else, or is it that it's your brother that's the one making me happy?"

Nathan shook his head and placed his hand on her leg once more, this time moving up higher on her thigh. "It's not like that Peyton. I'm glad he makes you happy."

"Then what is it Nathan?"

"I miss you." Nathan said looking into her eyes.

"Hey, I'm back! Ready for that one on one game, Nate?" Peyton jumped up at the sound of his voice. Lucas then came out of the hallway and into the living room, where he saw Peyton and Nathan standing awkwardly in silence. Lucas looked down and began to laugh. "At least you guys aren't in bed together this time." He said coldly as he looked at each of them.

"Not what it looks like, Lucas." Peyton said smiling and walking towards Lucas.

Lucas smiled back and hugged her. "I know. I'm just joking, I guess. So what's up, Peyt?" Lucas said grabbing a hold of her hand and leading her outside.

"Well, besides Nathan annoying me, I was going to see if you wanted to come to a movie with me and Brooke tonight?" Peyton asked smiling at him.

Lucas sat down in a chair outside and looked up at her. She moved closer to him, placing her arms around his neck and sitting on his lap. "Peyton…" Lucas began as she continued moving closer to him. "I thought we said we were going to start off friends?" Lucas reminded her.

"Luke…" she protested. "I hate this." She started laughing. "I don't know how to be _just_ your friend. And I thought this would be a start. You, me, and Brooke, seeing a movie. No Nathan, meaning no double date, just as friends."

"Movie sounds good, but this." He started, motioning her off of his lap. "Friends don't do this." He said laughing.

Peyton got off of him and began to laugh too. She kissed him softly on the cheek and began to walk backwards, away from him. "I'll see you tonight Luke? Seven, okay?"

Lucas nodded. "Seven it is."

After Peyton began to walk away, Nathan came outside and sat down next to Lucas. "So you guys are just friends?" Nathan asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, we are trying to be." Lucas said, still watching her walk down the street. "We figured it would only make our relationship stronger in the end."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah right, Peyton in a relationship." He laughed again.

Lucas stood up and glared down at Nathan. "She is changing Nate, she is different now. Things will be different with us. And you…" Lucas began. "You _are_ going to leave her alone!" Lucas warned as he began to walk towards the house.

Nathan chuckled under his breath and stared at Lucas over his shoulder. "See you tonight, Lucas." He mumbled softly.

**Next chapter will be the events at the movie! If you have any ideas, just leave them in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **** Sorry for the lack of updates! I have been super busy lately and haven't had much time to write. I had a softball tournament all day last Friday and Saturday, and this week I have had practice two times a day…everyday. Anyways, probably more than you needed to know, here is the new chapter!**

**Oh…and yes I do realize that Nathan is pretty out of character, but this is kinda how I saw him in season one, before Haley, when I didn't like him at all. **

Later that night Lucas met Peyton and Brooke at the movie theatre. He wasn't sure what movie they had planned to see, but he really didn't care, he was just excited to spend time with the two of them. Lucas walked into the theatre after he bought his ticket for newest James Bond movie. _James Bond?_ He chuckled to himself. Neither Brooke nor Peyton seemed like James Bond fans, but oh well. Lucas walked slowly into the lobby of the theatre and spotted the two across the room. "Hey you two." Lucas said with a smile as he approached them.

"Hey there Duke!" Brooke said, taking a step forward and patting him lightly on the back.

Lucas turned to smile at Peyton. "Hey Peyt." He said softly as his eyes made contact with hers.

"Hi Lucas." She said, returning the smile.

Lucas could tell she was a bit nervous, but why? He and Peyton had been spending a lot of time together lately, and he finally began to feel like he really knew her, why would she of all people be nervous?

Lucas looked down at his ticket. "So who picked the movie? I have no problem seeing this, it should be great, but who would have known you girls would have chosen James Bond?" Lucas said placing an arm around each of the girls as they slowly began to walk towards theatre three.

"That would be me!" Brooke said with much enthusiasm. "Don't you know that James Bond is freakin' hot?" Brooke laughed. "Gosh Duke…Don't you know anything?"

The three entered the theatre and sat in the middle. Lucas sat in between of the two girls, Peyton to his left and Brooke to his right. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. He was so glad to get away from all of the drama he had been dealing with lately. And sitting there with Peyton, and his new friend, Brooke, it just felt right. He could be himself around them. But, one thing that Lucas Scott had learned in his life was that once things began to go good, they backfired.

Lucas continued to ponder on all of these different thoughts as he waited on the movie to begin. "Nate, hey buddie, what are you doing here?" When Lucas heard these words he jerked around to see Brooke leaned over staring up at his brown haired brother. Lucas looked down and buried his face into one hand.

"Hi Brooke! Nice to see you too, thanks so much for including me in these exciting plans." Nathan took a seat next to Peyton and rolled his eyes.

Brooke sighed and stood up, pushing her way through Lucas and Peyton to take a seat next to Nathan. "Well sorry Nathan, I didn't think you would be interested." Brooke leaned over and tried to kiss Nathan on the lips, but he dodged it, leaving her lips to slightly kiss him on the cheek.

"Why? Why would you think I wouldn't want to come? Gosh damn it Brooke, you always exclude me!" Nathan said angrily. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at the blank screen.

"Because Nathan! You never want to actually _do_ anything. Do you really want to know what we are all about Nate!?" Brooke demanded. "Nothing! We are barely anything Nathan!" Tears began to form in her eyes. "Gosh, Nathan, why do things have to be so difficult with you? Why can't we just be easy for once? Why can't we just be in a normal relationship?"

"Fine! You know what? Be in a normal relationship Brooke, _with someone else_." Nathan got up and moved up to the next row, away from Brooke. As he sat down a crooked smile stretched across his face. He turned around and looked Brooke in the eyes. "I slept with Peyton. Several times." Nathan turned around smiled once again to himself.

Brooke could feel tears swelling up in her eyes once more. She glanced over at Peyton who glared at Nathan, avoiding any eye contact with Brooke. Brooke looked at Lucas, who then shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Brooke wiped away the few tears that began to stream down her face. She tried to speak, but nothing would come out. Brooke just looked at everyone once again before storming out of the theatre.

**Short chapter, I know. But I plan to have a new one up by tomorrow morning. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas ran after Brooke as she exited the theatre. "Brooke!" he yelled as they stood outside on the sidewalk. The sun had fallen and the sky was now dark, except for the few street lights that lit up the sidewalks and streets. Lucas wasn't sure why he chased after Brooke, but he did. "Brooke! Stop!" She soon then listened to him, and slowed down, giving him an opportunity to catch up with her.

"Why?" Brooke said with anger marked across her face. "What can you possibly say that will make everything feel better?" she sobbed. "What is it Lucas? What is going to make everything _they_ did to me go away?"

Lucas stared at her, bewildered. Sympathy filled his eyes, and he didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Brooke asked as she threw herself against the wall of the outside theatre. "You're sorry?" she questioned once more, not really wanting an answer. "Well thanks for being sorry Lucas. You have made me feel much better all ready!" she said with much sarcasm. Lucas looked down at his feet, still unsure of how to respond. "You knew!" she shouted. "You knew about them, didn't you?" She didn't need him to say anything; she knew his answer by the look in his eyes. "You knew about my boyfriend cheating on me with _your girlfriend_ and you didn't have the nerve to tell me?"

Lucas opened his mouth, ready to speak, but she cut him off. "Oh yeah, she isn't your girlfriend! Why couldn't you just tell me? If it wasn't for me, you may have never talked to Peyton again after that party, and how do you thank me? By allowing me to make a fool of myself by not realizing what was going on right in front of my own eyes." By now, Brooke's tone had faded from the anger it held at first, and it now was filled with sadness. She watched the blonde boy in front of her, he was still speechless. Brooke then sighed. "I'm sorry Luke." She said softly. "It's not your fault." She wiped the few tears that were now streaming down her face.

A few moments of silence had passed, neither of them saying anything. She looked down, realizing that by now Peyton and Nathan were probably already making out during the movie. It was then that the curly haired blonde caught the corner of her eye. Peyton was then exiting the theatre, slowly, with Nathan following. Brooke looked up at Lucas, who had net yet noticed Peyton walking towards them. "Don't hate me Luke." Brooke spoke softly and she plunged forward and kissed Lucas. Their lips quickly melted together, but just as quickly then broke back apart.

Lucas gazed at Brooke in confusion. Brooke then looked towards Peyton and Nathan, who had both stopped walking and stared at Brooke and Lucas. "Brooke…" Lucas began as his eyes wandered towards where Peyton stood. Lucas looked back at Brooke. "What the hell was that?" Lucas threw his hands up in the air and stormed away from Brooke, and away from Peyton.

The next morning Lucas lay quietly in his bed. He glanced over at his clock. _Only seven fifteen_. He said to himself, sighing. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. His mind played over all of the events that had happened the previous night, and they wouldn't stop. _What did you get yourself into Lucas? _He thought. _And that kiss…_He began as his mind continued to wander. _What was that? What was she thinking?_ _She knows I am into Peyton…just Peyton, not Brooke._ All of these thoughts attacked Lucas' mind over and over again. He knew he was going to have to explain everything to Peyton, but he wasn't sure if he could. He had fallen hard for this girl, and he knew it. He decided he would go and see her today, but he knew he was going to dread it.

As he grew tired of everything that raced through his mind, he climbed out of bed. He stood in front of his mirror, only wearing boxers. He dug a white shirt out of his dresser and put it on. He exited his room and walked through the hallway of the house, the kitchen being his destination. He rounded the corner of the living room and he saw an unusual scene, someone asleep on the couch. Lucas took a few step closer, he couldn't tell who it was. They had the covers pulled tightly over their head with their face buried down into the pillow.

Lucas slowly peered around the couch, not wanting to wake them. He reached over and lightly pulled the blanket up, exposing the back of their head. He let out a deep and angry sigh when he saw the blonde curls. "Damn it." He cursed.

At the sound of his voice, she began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw Lucas standing over her. "Hey." She whispered groggily as she stared up at him.

**Kinda left this chapter off at a weird place, but I will probably update again tomorrow. Reviews make me happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Peyton…" Lucas whispered softly. "What are you doing here? Wait…don't answer that just yet. Look if my mom sees you here she won't be a happy camper." Lucas smiled at her and she let out a soft laugh. Lucas reached out a hand, helping her up off of the couch. "Just wait for me in my room. Go down the hallways and take a..." Lucas began before being cut off by Peyton.

"Luke… I _have_ been in your house before." She laughed.

Lucas couldn't help but smile at her and nod. He then picked up the sheet, blanket, and pillow she used that night and placed them in a hamper in the hall before following her into his room and shutting the door behind them. "You need to be quite okay?" Lucas spoke softly. "My mom really isn't in the Peyton Sawyer fan club. So it would be best if she didn't know you were here right now." Lucas looked away from her and sat down on his bed. "So, what _are_ you doing here Peyton?"

She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. Lucas could feel his heart begin to beat quicker and the palm of hand instantly began to sweat. "Luke…What happened last night? What was that, the thing with Brooke?" she asked, trying to hide how hurt she was.

"It was nothing. Brooke was upset and she just thought she could get back at you by kissing me, I guess she thought you would feel how she felt or something."

"Well it worked I guess." Peyton shook her head and looked at him once more. "Well I know what I did was worse, I mean I slept with Nathan, and all she did was kiss you." Peyton laughed.

Lucas quickly pulled his hand away from her. "Peyton…I'm not sure if I can do this anymore."

"What? Why? It isn't like anything has changed between us."

"You're wrong, everything has changed. Brooke is hurt. And I am part of that, and I don't want to be. You, Nathan, and _I _hurt Brooke."

"You had nothing to do with it Lucas!" she shouted as she stood up and threw her arms up in the air.

"Shh!" Lucas said softly as he too stood up and then took a step closer. "I'm sorry Peyton. I really am."

"So who is the one playing games now?" she asked angrily. She stared at Lucas, but he only looked down at the floor, refusing to say anything to her. "You are such a hypocrite Lucas!"

Lucas reached an arm out, placing a finger on her lips. "Peyton, please. Just stop. Please just stop yelling. I just can't put up with this anymore. I really like you, that hasn't changed. But I just can't okay? Nathan and I hardly ever get along anyways, I really don't want a girl coming between us, and I hate that I am now becoming just like him."

Peyton didn't know what he meant when he said that he was becoming like Nathan, but she ignored it. "Do you know why I am in your house right now? Because of Nathan. He told me I could stay here last night. And it had nothing to do with him; he did it for you Lucas! He felt bad about ruining everything last night and he is trying to make it better. Please just give this a chance."

Lucas looked into Peyton's eyes and he felt his heart sink. Why was everything changing now? Just the past few weeks he had been the one begging her for a chance, now it was the other way around. Lucas remained speechless, unsure of what to say to her. He sat back on his bed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Lucas. Can't you see it? Can't you see how I am changing? I am changing for you, because of you. I want to be with you." Peyton said, trying to get him to say something, to say anything.

Lucas then leaned backwards, laying his back down on his bed. He tried to say something to her, but nothing came out.

"Luke!" she yelled. "What is your problem? Can't you say something? Gosh, why are you like this? I am being completely honest with you and you have nothing to say."

Lucas began to take deep breaths and he covered his face with his hands. "No…Peyton…I can't…breathe." Lucas took another deep breathe, trying to get air into his lungs.

Peyton stared at him before she realized what he meant. She rushed over to him and placed a hand over his forehead. "Luke…you're burning up!" she exclaimed. She quickly rushed out of his room and around the corner into Karen and Keith's bedroom.

**Sorry for the short updates, I barely have time to write. Hope to get one up sometime tomorrow or Friday. Reviews always appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He glanced around the small room he was in. _A hospital?_ He questioned himself. _What is going on?_ Lucas tried to recall his last memory, but nothing was coming to mind. He glanced over to his right and saw Nathan asleep in a chair, and that's when everything came to him, and that's when be heard her voice in his head.

"_I think I'm falling in love with you Lucas. Can't you see it? Can't you see how I am changing? I am changing for you, because of you. I want to be with you."_

Her words played over and over in his mind, but he still couldn't recall how he ended up in a hospital. "Nate." Lucas said as loud as his voice would allow. "Nathan." He spoke again, but just as quiet as before. Lucas glanced over at the table next to him and picked up a pen and threw it so it hit Nathan on the arm. "Nathan!" Lucas said once again.

"Luke…Hey man!" Nathan said as he stood up after rubbing his eyes. "How are you feelin' buddy?"

Lucas closed his eyes for a moment in pain and tried to say something, but he was having trouble speaking. "What happened?" Lucas said as strong as he could.

"You had a heart attack Luke. You scared us all badly, and you have been asleep for two days!" Nathan sat back down in the chair. "Dan had some heart disease Lucas, and you have it too." Nathan looked down as he said those words.

"A heart attack?" Lucas asked, his voice as weak as before.

Nathan nodded. "Everyone is really worried about you Luke. Your mom and Keith just went to get some food and bring it back for everyone."

Lucas smiled as Nathan referred to them as _his mom and Keith_. Nathan had been living with them for nearly seventeen years, and he still called them by their first names. "Everyone?" Lucas finally asked as he looked around the room again, but the only person he saw was Nathan.

"Yeah, Brooke is here, and so is that girl you talk to at school…umm, Haley? Yeah she is pretty cool. A couple guys from the team stopped by yesterday as well."

"And Peyton?"

"She was here early this morning, but she doesn't like being here with your mom. She still thinks that Karen hates her, but Hey, I better go tell everyone that you're awake!" Nathan got up and began to leave. "But Luke, I am glad that you're okay."

An hour later Lucas still laid in the hospital bed. He had talked to his mom and Keith for a while before Nathan came in again wanting to visit. Lucas even got a couple minutes of conversation with Haley, but Brooke wouldn't come in. She stayed in the lobby and listened to everyone else talk about how much better Lucas had been doing, but she was afraid to go in, she was afraid of what he might say.

Lucas now laid still and stared up at the ceiling. He still hadn't completely processed everything through his mind, and he still had many unanswered questions that were driving him insane. _Why did this happen now of all times? Why hadn't something like this happen to me before if I have had this heart problem my entire life? Will I ever play basketball again? Is Peyton mad at me?_ He tried to keep all of these things out of his mind, but he couldn't.

He heard a knock at the door and his eyes immediately jumped over to the closed door that now began to open.

"Hey..." she said as she walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Peyton." Lucas said as he smiled at her. "I was starting to wonder if you would ever come to see me."

Peyton sat down in the chair that sat next to his bed. She looked down and her hands, unsure of what to say to him. "Well, I…I was…" Peyton tried to search for the right words. "Never mind, you don't want to hear a lame excuse." She smiled over at him, but the smile quickly faded. She hated seeing him like this, his face was pale and his voice was weak.

"I'm glad you came." Lucas said as he continued to smile.

"Luke…just do me a favor." Peyton began. "Just don't talk, please. Nathan told me that the doctor said you need to rest, so please. Just don't say anything." Peyton stood up and placed a hand over his mouth.

Lucas tried to protest, but he found it difficult to talk with her hand over him like that. "But..." he tried to say, but it only came out as a muffled noise.

"Just hold me Lucas, please. I know you said that you don't want me anymore, but please, just make an exception for today." Peyton's voice hinted a bit of sadness and a single tear rolled down her face.

Lucas didn't say anything, as she had requested, so he just nodded and scooted his body over in the bed, making room for her. Peyton curled up beside him and rested her head on his chest. "Peyt…" Lucas began to say. She looked up at him and gave him a pleading glance which asked him to be quiet, but he ignored it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Lucas looked down at her and everything from the night earlier that week began to come back to him. "I want to be with you too."

Immediately Peyton's eyes met with his and she smiled. Lucas loved her smile, and he loved being the one that caused it to spread across her face. He leaned down slightly and kissed her on the forehead. Lucas wrapped an arm around her waist and cherished the moment that they were spending together, knowing it wouldn't last much longer.

**Thanks for to everyone who has been reviewing! I love reading what everyone thinks. Ideas are always welcome if you have a suggestion! The past few days I have been working on a few Leyton videos, which I did upload onto youtube. If anyone is interested in watching them there is a link in my profile. Thanks: )**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry to everyone who has questions regarding Peyton and Karen. To clear it up, Karen dislikes Peyton because she is aware that Peyton often caused Nathan to cheat on his girlfriends. Karen walked in on Peyton in the bathroom once after Peyton spent the night with Nathan. This must have been one of the parts where I thought I covered well, but did not. Sorry for the confusion everyone. **

**And I do realize that I haven't updated my other stories in a bit, but I have been really caught up with this one.**

Peyton was surprised at how quickly Lucas had drifted asleep. She lay in the hospital bed with him, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her head was rested on his shoulder, and she couldn't help but smile. It felt so right to finally be in his arms. Even if they were in a hospital, she was happy. Peyton slowly closed her eyes, but immediately the door opened up and a brunette stood in front of her.

"Peyton…" the girl spoke quietly, causing Peyton to open her eyes and sigh.

"What do you want Brooke?" Peyton said in annoyed voice.

"Peyton stop with the attitude okay? I didn't come here to argue with you about this. I just wanted to see him." Brooke took a few steps forward and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"If Lucas didn't totally have a death grip around me right now I would so get up so you could kiss him a few times." Peyton laughed quietly to herself.

"You have no reason to be mad. You slept with my boyfriend! All I did was kiss a guy that you keep playing your dumb little games with, so stop acting like the victim here."

Peyton tried to sit up, but Lucas' arms held her down close to him. Peyton eyes opened up wide and stared at Brooke. Brooke's words stung her. "Look, I'm sorry Brooke. I'm sorry! It only happened once. Nathan and I hooked up a lot before you were even dating him! It just kinda happened. I'm sorry!"

"Then I guess it was one-to-many times." Brooke slowly stood up and headed for the door. "I finally worked up the courage to come in here and talk to _him_." She said pointing towards Lucas. "But, so much for that, right? Brooke reached out for the door and quickly left the room, slamming the door behind her.

At the sound of the slam, Lucas quickly raised his head to see Peyton's eyes begin to hold tears. He had heard their entire conversation. Lucas placed and arm around Peyton's shoulders as she sat up. "I'm sorry Peyton." Lucas whispered.

"I should go." Peyton swung her legs off of the bed so they touched the ground. She stood up and turned to face Lucas. "Sorry about the Brooke thing." Peyton leaned forward and kissed Lucas on the cheek. She waved softly at him and turned to exit the room.

"Peyton…" Lucas spoke softly, causing her to turn around. "I get to go home tomorrow, but I have to stay in and rest. Would you-" Lucas began, but was cut off by Peyton.

"Yes Lucas, I _will_ come see you tomorrow." She flashed a smile at him before leaving his room.

---------------------------------------

The Next day Lucas was watching a basketball game on TV when Peyton entered his room. "Hey you." She said smiling as she saw him. "What are you up to?" she walked over to him and kissed him softly.

"Well, I _was_ watching the Mavericks and Warrior game." Lucas said smiling up at her as he lay on his bed.

"Was?" she asked laughing?

"Yeah." Lucas smiled at her once again and pointed the remote at the TV, turning it off. Lucas reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling Peyton on top of him.

Peyton began to giggle as she fell into his arms. "Luke..." she said trying to pull away from him, but still couldn't help but laugh. "You're supposed to be resting! That was the deal I had to make with Keith…I had to let you rest." Peyton rolled over next to him.

"I am so tired of resting." He turned on his side to face her. "And I have missed you." Lucas reached over and touched the side of Peyton's face gently with his hand. "What are we?" Lucas asked unexpectedly as the smile faded from his face, afraid of her answer.

Peyton bit her bottom lip, unsure of how to answer him. "I don't know." She allowed her eyes to slowly meet with his. "I know what I want us to be." She pulled her hand up to her face and laid it on his own hand, which still rested on her cheek.

"You better not say anything that has to do with us being _friends_." Lucas smiled at her.

"Believe me; I do _not_ want to be _your_ friend." She joked. She grabbed a hold of his hand that still touched her face and pulled it towards her lips, kissing it.

Lucas smiled as her lips made contact with his hand. He used his other hand to push a strand of blonde hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Then what are we?" he repeated the question, studying her face.

She let out a deep sigh. "If I tell you what I want, you might have another heart attack."

"Unless…We are on the same page."

"Are we on the same page Lucas?" she asked quietly.

Lucas smiled at her and nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, we are."

She smiled at him and cupped his face in her hands. "I love you." She said softly, pulling him towards her and kissing him. She had waited for this moment for so long.

Lucas rolled over on top of Peyton and smiled. "Isn't it a bit soon for 'I love yous' already?"

She smiled at him and kissed him again. "Not if I mean it." Lucas rolled back over next to her, lying on his back. "I'm sorry…" she said slowly. "Does that upset you?"

Lucas shook his head. "Nope." He smiled over at her. "No, I guess I'm just a bit shocked." He paused for a moment and then turned over to face her once again. "But, I love you too."

Lucas heard a knock on the door so he rolled over on his back. "Come in!" he hollered.

The door opened and Nathan stood in the doorway. "Hey Peyton." He said when he saw her and then turned back to look at Lucas. "Hey Luke, it's time for dinner, you ready to eat?"

"Only if Peyton can stay." He said as he glanced over at the blonde beside him.

"No, I shouldn't. I should get home." Peyton said as she looked at Lucas, and then back at Nathan.

"Please, Peyton? I really want you to." Lucas pleaded, smiling at her.

Peyton couldn't help but smile back. How could she say no to that smile of his? "Okay." She said giving in.

"I'll go tell Karen to set out another plate for Peyton then." Nathan said smiling at each of them as he left the room.

Peyton climbed out of Lucas' bed and walked over to his side. "Let me help you up." She said offering a hand to him, which he took. She wrapped an arm around his waist as he stood up.

He turned to face her and placed one hand on the side of her face and pulled her face closer to his own, taking her lips into his. Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened with passion.

When Lucas pulled away he smiled at her. "You make me happy." He said as he kissed her quickly one last time before the two of them headed for the kitchen.

**Not much really happened in this chapter, just a bunch of Leyton fluff. : ) Next chapter will have a lot of drama in it though. **


	12. Chapter 12

Lucas and Peyton slowly walked into the kitchen. Peyton had one arm around his waist, supporting him. They each sat down at the table. Nathan and Keith were at the ends of the table, with Karen sitting to the left of Peyton, and Lucas across from her. Lucas looked around at the food that was laid out on the table. "Chicken friend steak, mashed potatoes, corn, and rolls. Yum!" Lucas said smiling over at him mom. "Looks amazing mom."

Lucas handed the bowl of potatoes over to Peyton as she scooped some out onto her plate. She passed the bowl over to Nathan and then turned her head and looked at Karen as Peyton took a small bite. "Wow, Mrs. Scott, these are great."

Karen nodded her head and looked down at her plate, picking up a piece of her roll and nibbling on it.

Lucas looked down and then over at his mom, and then at Peyton. "Mom..." Lucas said softly, trying to get Karen's attention. "Peyton likes your potatoes."

Karen immediately looked up as her eyes met with Lucas'. "Thank you Peyton." She said with a fake smile as she still stared at Lucas.

Lucas looked over at Peyton and smiled at her. _Sorry._ He mouthed too her silently. She nodded her head and smiled back.

The rest of the dinner was tense and awkward. After everyone was finished eating Lucas began to wash the dishes as he stood over the sink. Keith left the kitchen and went into the living room and began to read the newspaper. Peyton and Nathan continued to sit at the table and discuss recent movies while Karen was putting the leftovers into the refrigerator. "Well I'm tired." Nathan said as he slowly stood up. "I think I'm going to go lay down." Nathan leaned down and hugged Peyton tightly, Lucas eyeing them each closely.

When Nathan left, Karen sat down next to Peyton. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Karen asked.

Peyton nodded her head. "Yeah." Karen stood up and walked into the hallway, waiting for Peyton to follow. When Peyton realized that Karen meant in a different room she quickly stood up and followed Karen.

"Peyton…" Karen said as she watched the blonde strongly. "I want you to know that I have nothing against you personally, but..."

"You don't want me with Lucas." Peyton stated as she bit her bottom lip and looked down. She looked back up and her eyes met with Karen's. "You don't think I'm good enough for him?" she asked laughing.

"It's not that, it's just that Lucas really cares about you."

"I care about him too."

"I know you do. But I don't want him getting hurt. I don't think the two of you are looking for the same thing in this relationship. He wants something serious. And frankly, I don't think you are ready for that." Karen looked at Peyton and she could see that her last statement hurt her. "And that's okay." She said reassuringly. "But I don't want my baby getting hurt because you aren't serious about this."

"Mrs. Scott, I am crazy about your son. I really am. You may not believe me, but I would never hurt him."

Karen looked into Peyton's eyes and she could tell that she meant what she said. "Not purposely, but it doesn't mean you won't."

Just as Karen said those words Lucas walked around the corner and saw the two of them talking. Peyton was leaned up against the wall with Karen standing just a foot away from her. Lucas raised an eyebrow as he witnessed the hostility in his mother's voice. "What's going on?" he asked, causing them each to turn and look at him.

"Peyton and I are just having a quick chat." Karen said as she smiled at Peyton before walking back into the kitchen, Lucas following her.

"Mom!" he said with an angry tone. "Stay out of it, please!"

"Luke." She whispered as she took a few steps forward, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry that I don't want to just stand by and watch your heart be broken."

Lucas' dropped his jaw and stared at his mother, not believing the words that were coming from her mouth. "I am old enough to make my own decisions." He protested. "And my own mistakes, so let me live my own life." Lucas turned around and walked through the hallway, past Peyton, and into his bedroom. He plopped down on the bed and lay on his back.

"You okay?" Peyton asked as she leaned up against the doorframe of his bedroom.

Lucas ignored her question. "I'm sorry." He said as he looked at her.

Peyton took a few steps forward, closing the door behind her. "Don't be. I'm the one that should be sorry."

Lucas cocked one eyebrow and stared at her. "For what?" he asked as she sat down on the end of his bed, keeping her distance from him.

"For what I'm about to say." Peyton took a deep breath and Lucas shifted nervously in his bed. "Maybe your mom is right. Maybe I'm not ready this, and she is defiantly right about me not being good enough for you. Maybe we should just forget about it."

Lucas stared at her in confusion. He stood up and sat down beside her, holding her hand in his. "Don't do this again Peyt." He watched her as she bit her bottom lip, and he couldn't help but smile. "I love it when you do that." He said referring to her lip. Lucas reached a hand out and brushed the side of her cheek lightly. "It's adorable." He said with a smile. He leaned forward and began to kiss her neck.

"Luke…" she muttered slowly. She softly pushed him away. "Please, don't make this any harder than it already is."

Lucas stopped as she asked and looked into her eyes. "You are so unbelievable! How can you keep doing this? How can you be so happy at one moment to be with me, and then change your mind like this? Help me prove her wrong. She thinks that we can't last, let's prove her wrong. I know she is wrong Peyton. I love you, and two hours ago, you loved me too!" Lucas reached out and placed his hands on both sides of her face. He moved closer to her and kissed her.

Peyton quickly pulled away and stood up. "I don't want her to hate me, okay? I want you're family to like me so badly! But I can't change who I am for that!" Tears now were streaming down her face. Lucas quickly stood up, and reached out to wipe them away, but Peyton pushed him away. "Just don't! You make this too hard Lucas." She yelled as she ran out of the house.

"What did you say to Peyton?" Keith asked as he placed his paper on the nightstand as Karen laid into bed next to him. Karen reached over to her side table and turned on a lamp and looked at him. "Must have been pretty bad. I can hear them fighting."

"I am just trying to look out for my baby boy." She said, defending herself.

"You mean like you're parents looked out for you with Dan?" Keith asked eyeing his wife closely. "You're dad hated him, but he let you make your own mistakes Karen."

"And where did that get me? Pregnant! If my dad would have forbidden me to see him then I wouldn't have gotten pregnant in high school."

"You also wouldn't have Lucas. Dan gave you the most important thing in you're life."

"I just don't want to see Lucas make a huge mistake he can never take back."

"That is part of life, Karen. Making mistakes, and correcting them. Lucas is a good kid; he doesn't need you to supervise every detail of his life."

Karen nodded her head; she understood what Keith was saying. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologies to me. You need to make things right with Luke and Peyton." Keith said with a smile. Karen nodded again and then turned the lamp off. She turned to her side and tried to go to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Peyton sat quietly in her room as she stared at a blank sheet of paper. This was the time of day when she usually sat in front of her computer and sketched, but not today. She didn't know what to draw. Most of the time she didn't even have to think about what she would draw, it usually just came to her. She looked up at where her web cam sat, and she had that feeling that he was watching her. She let out a deep sigh and immediately covered the cam with her jacket. She couldn't stand that feeling anymore.

She heard a knock at her door that caused her to look up. "Hey." She said softly as she saw the figure that stood in her doorway.

"You okay?" he asked as he took a seat at her bed.

"I'll be okay." She said slowly as she sat her blank notebook down on her desk. "Thanks for checking on me though Nate." She said, avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Yeah." He said nodding. "Why are you doing this to Luke? He is miserable." Nathan finally asked as he pictured his brother in his mind.

"I don't know."

"Just talk to him, tell him you're sorry."

"I can't Nathan! I just can't. Sorry isn't going to fix this anymore. Nothing is going to fix everything I have put him through."

"He needs you Peyton. He just got out of the hospital three days ago, and he needs you so much more than he needs anyone else. Just go talk to him."

"Look I don't expect you to understand this okay, but I just can't."

"Okay." Nathan stood up and looked at her. "But if you change you're mind, I think he would really like to see you."

Peyton watched Nathan leave her room. She hated this, she hated all of it. She hurt the only boy she had cared about in two years, and her best friend hated her. Peyton stood up and walked over to her bed where she plopped down on it and buried her face into the pillow. _Why must I make life so hard for myself?_ She questioned. She heard another knock at the door of her bedroom, but she didn't bother looking up from where she lay. "Go away Nathan! I don't feel like talking anymore." She hollered.

"Not Nathan." She heard a female voice say from behind her, causing her to sit up.

"Mrs. Scott?" she questioned as she saw the woman. "Look I broke up with Lucas, okay? So you don't need to worry about him with me anymore."

"Mind if I sit?" Karen asked as she took a few steps closer. Peyton shrugged her shoulders as Karen sat down next to her on the bed. "I was wrong, Peyton. It isn't my place to decide who my son dates. And I am sorry. I didn't understand why Lucas was getting himself into a relationship with you, but Lucas is a good kid, and he always makes good decisions. So if he likes you, than it must mean there is a lot more to you than what I seem to think."

"What do you think?"

"All I know about you is that you were never into anything serious with Nathan, and I just didn't want Luke to think too much of his relationship with you. I didn't want him to get hurt."

Peyton nodded her head. "I understand, but you really don't need to worry about it anymore. Lucas and I aren't ever going to be anything."

A look of confusion grew across Karen's face. "Why not?"

"You got what you wanted, we just aren't meant to be." She said in an angry tone before she paused. "Look, I'm sorry for acting like a complete bitch; I just really don't feel like talking about this right now."

"Okay." Karen stood up. "But he cares about you, he really does. I can tell by how sad he is without you."

"Well sadness really doesn't overpower anger very long." Peyton mumbled to herself as Karen exited her bedroom.

Lucas stood behind the three point line at the River Court. He felt week, and every shot he seemed to take ended up extremely short of the basket. He took a few steps forward, dribbling the basketball along with him. He now stood about fifteen feet from the goal. He stared up at the backboard and suddenly threw the ball with one hand as hard as he could, causing the ball to bounce back and land about twenty feet away from him. He took a deep breath and took a seat on the picnic table that stood next to the court.

"Hey there Duke!" He heard a voice say from behind him, causing him to turn around a smile.

"Hey Brooke. Haven't seen you around much." Lucas got up and hugged her.

"Yeah, last time I do believe I saw you when you were actually awake; you were quite upset with me." Brooke pulled away from the hug and sat down at the table next to him. "Sorry about kissing you, by the way."

"Yeah It's okay….And last time I saw you, you were fighting with Peyton at the hospital." Lucas smiled over at her and laughed.

"Oh…you were awake?" she asked, a bit embarrassed. Lucas nodded. "So how are the two of you?" she finally asked.

Lucas looked down at the ground; he had been avoiding this subject for two days. "Terrible." He finally said as his eyes met with hers.

"Why? You guys were all cuddled up at the hospital, what could have possibly changed?"

Lucas laughed. "She did. She always does."

Brooke could hear the sudden hostility that flowed through his voice. "I'm sorry Luke."

"Amazing! Did Brooke Davis just call me something other than 'Duke?' Good job!" Lucas said laughing.

Brooke looked down as she noticed how much he was avoiding the subject of Peyton, but she wasn't going to let it go. "You're in love with her aren't you?" Lucas didn't answer. "Just tell me what happened, I just want to help."

"Same thing as always, she can't help but play her little games." Lucas said, clearly irritated. "I don't want to do this anymore. Any day now she is going to come to me telling me how sorry she is and how she wants things to do be different. I want things to be different too, but they never will." Lucas took a deep breath at the thought of the next words to leave his mouth. "And yes, I _am_ in love with her." Lucas hated himself for those words. How could he love someone that constantly put him through so much trouble?"

"We really need to fix this then." Brooke said nodding. "Lucas Scott, I am going to help you get over Peyton Sawyer." She said nodding once again. Brooke turned to look at him. "Step one…Find a date for the party this Friday."

"Not going." Lucas stated. "I can't play basketball at all for the rest of the season, so I'm not going to those stupid parties."

"Luke!" Brooke protested as she stuck her bottom lip out and mimicked a pout. "This is step one! We cannot move onto step two if we do not complete step one!"

"Fine. But where am I supposed to find a date?"

"Look at you! You are a good looking guy! I'm sure there are plenty girls that would love to go to the party with you."

"I'll just take Haley." He said, not wanting to open his mind to Brooke's ideas.

"No! Haley is your _friend_. You can't take a friend as your date! You're never going to get over Peyton by taking Haley with you."

"You don't even know who Haley is." Lucas said laughing.

"Do too! She is the tutor." Brooke paused. "Okay, if it is seriously that hard for you to get a date, I'll be your date."

Lucas raised one eyebrow and began to laugh. "You just said I couldn't take a friend!"

"Well I'm trying to help you. It's better that you take a friend that can at least pretend to be your date, plus…I know the plan."

Lucas lowered his head and let out a deep sigh. "Okay, okay." He hated the idea of _getting over Peyton_, as Brooke had said, but he knew it was for the best.

**This chapter is kinda pointless, mainly just a filler. Reviews Appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

Peyton began to fill up her cup once again for the fourth time that night. She watched Lucas from across the room. He was standing next to Brooke and they seemed to be engaged deeply in a conversation. Peyton looked down at the cup that she held in her hand and let out a deep sigh. She never really drank much, but she took tonight as an exception. "Don't you think you have had enough to drink yet?" she heard Nathan say from behind her.

"Don't you think they have flirted enough yet?" She responded as she pointed towards Lucas stood with his arms around Brooke's waist.

"So that's what this is about." He said laughing. "I told you to just talk to him, and you said no. So you _could have been_ the one with him tonight."

Peyton knew Nathan was right. "Fine. Want me to talk to him?" she asked as he nodded his head. "Then I will." Peyton shoved her drink into Nathan's hand as she walked over to where Lucas and Brooke stood.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked as she saw Peyton approaching.

"I just want to talk to Lucas." Peyton slurred her words together.

Lucas glanced over at Brooke, who nodded. "Go ahead Luke, but don't forget step two."

Lucas nodded back towards Brooke before he grabbed Peyton by the arm and pulled her outside. "What?" he asked.

"I just want to tell you I am sorry."

"Save it, I don't want to hear it again." Lucas said, Brooke's words ringing through his ears. _Step two; tell her you're done with her games. _"I can't take it anymore. _I think I'm through with you_."

"You think?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Fine…I know."

Peyton lowered her head. "Okay." She said with a nod. "Alright. I get it, you're with Brooke now. I just wanted you to know that I am truly sorry for everything I put you through." She said as her eyes moved away from his and she looked down once again.

Lucas took a step forward and used a hand to pull her face up to look at him once again. "Peyt…" he said softly, "Brooke has nothing to do with this. I just can't keep going through all of these games. I loved you…I do love you, but it hurts too much every time you do this, and I just can't anymore."

Peyton could feel her eyes fill up with her tears, and she did everything she could to try and stop them from streaming down her face, but it didn't last long. Lucas watched a single tear slowly roll down her cheek and he used his thumb to smear it away. "I'm so sorry Luke." She said before turning around and going back to the party.

Lucas watched her run back into the house and he just stood outside for a moment thinking about everything that had just happened before Brooke stepped outside and walked towards him. "How did it go?" she asked as she stood beside him.

"Terrible." He said as he watched Peyton through the window as she fixed herself another drink. "She looks so sad."

"Not as sad as you do when she plays with your head."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah." He said softly as he looked over at Brooke. "So what's step three?"

Brooke turned to face him. She placed an arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her, kissing him softly on the lips. "That is." She whispered as their lips almost touched once again.

Lucas quickly pulled her arm off of his neck. "No…Don't." he said taking a step back. "Don't touch me."

"Luke!" Brooke protested. "It's all part of the plan. For you get over her, you have to find someone else!"

Lucas shook his head. "Not this quickly, and not you. You're a good person Brooke, and I like to believe that you have good intensions with this, but it's not going to happen. Not yet. I'm sorry." Lucas walked away towards the beach.

Lucas plopped down in the sand. He leaned backwards on his hands and looked out into the ocean. He took a deep breath, smelling the scent of the water, and the salt. "What have you gotten your self into Luke?" he asked himself out loud as he ran his hands through the sand. He looked at where he sat in the sand; this was where he had first met her. A smile slowly crept across his face as he remembered that night, and everything that had taken place.

"Talking to yourself?" he heard someone say from behind him.

"Peyton…" he said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Don't say anything, please." She said, walking forward and sitting down next to him. She to then stared out into the water. "I saw what happened with Brooke, and I just want to sit here, like we did the first time we were here."

Lucas nodded his head slowly. He wasn't going to argue with her, or tell her that this wasn't what he wanted. Something about sitting there in silence made everything seem easier. He turned his head and glanced over at her. Peyton could feel his eyes on her and she turned to look at him, their eyes met for a brief moment before they both looked away. "Can we ever get past this?" she broke the silence. "Can we ever just be friends?"

"No." Lucas answered simply. He looked at her, and by the look on her face he could tell she needed and explanation. "I don't know how to just be your friend."

"You sound like me about two weeks ago." She smiled. "We don't have anything or _anyone_ stopping us anymore. Everyone is ready for us…I mean your mom came and saw me and she is really sorry. Nathan is too."

"Except you." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" she asked, even though she heard what he had said.

"Never mind, it's nothing."

"Except me what? What am I doing?"

Lucas looked up from his gaze that had been fixated on the ocean and turned to look at her. "Stopping us."

Peyton laughed. "You're right, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to fix this anymore! We are so screwed up now that sorry _isn't_ going to do _anything._ I know you're sorry, I get that Peyton. But it takes a whole lot more than sorry to fix this."

Peyton hated the anger that was coming out of his voice. She looked up in his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, the ones she got lost in every time. She slowly reached her hand up to touch the side of his face. "I love you so much." She said, once again tears coming from her eyes.

Lucas hated it when she said those words, they stung at his heart. "No you don't." he told her, if she did this never would have happened. He wouldn't feel hurt every time he saw her, every time he heard her voice, or every time he even heard her name.

Peyton nodded her head as her eyes were still lost in his. Her face moved closer to his, and they were now just inches apart. "Yes I do." She whispered. "I don't know why I do, but I do."

Lucas pulled his face away at the scent of the alcohol that was leaving her mouth. "You are drunk." He said as he stood up. "Don't do this to me." He shook his head. "Don't get my hopes up once again." He reached out his hand, which she took. He pulled her up out of the sand. "I'll take you home." Peyton nodded as she followed him to his car.

Lucas sat in the driver's seat and looked over at her before he started the car. "Put your seat belt on." He said as he watched her reach backwards for it. Lucas pulled out his cell phone and began to dial a number. "Hey Nate, I'm taking the car."

"_Okay, just be careful dude." He heard his brother's voice._

"Yeah, yeah I will. I'll come pick you up later; I'm just going to drive Peyton home."

"_Don't worry about it; I'll get a ride from somebody else. Take your time." He said with a laugh. _

"Alright, see you later." Lucas said, closing his phone and placing it in his pocket.

When they reached Peyton's house he helped her up the stairs, if he hadn't she already would have stumbled down. Lucas opened up her bedroom door for her and she ran in and jumped onto her bed. Lucas didn't bother telling her she should probably change clothes, he just let her lie there. He turned around and began to leave, but the sound of her voice stopped him. "Luke!" He turned back around the look at her. "Thanks, you're a good guy." Her words slurred together, and she smiled at him. "After everything I did to you, you're still here for me. Even when you say you don't want to be friends."

Lucas took a few steps forward, taking a seat on her bed, next to where she laid. "I'll always be here for you." He placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling her smooth skin underneath his fingers.

She smiled up at him again. "Stay with me?" she pleaded.

"No, I shouldn't. I need to get home." He watched the expression that grew across her face, the look of sadness, he hated it on her. "Okay…fine. I'll be downstairs."

"No." she grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back down onto the bed as he had tried to leave. His body fell backwards onto hers and neither of them could help but smile as he hovered over her. He rolled back over off of her and she smiled at him again. "Thanks." Lucas kicked his shoes off onto the floor and rolled over so his back was to her. He placed his head down on one of her pillows and took in the scent of her that had lingered on it; he could have stayed like that forever. "Good night Luke." He heard her say.

"Goon night Peyt."

**Reviews appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

The sunlight peaked through the curtains in Peyton's room, spreading across Lucas' face. He quickly brought up an arm, shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness. He looked down at where his other arm laid, wrapped around Peyton's waist as her head was nuzzled into his chest. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping in his arms. He slowly began to remove his arm away from her, trying not to wake her. He knew he failed miserably at the sight of her stirring in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and they made contact with his. "Hey." She whispered as she stared up at him. She grabbed a hold of his arm that had been wrapped around her small body and pulled it back around her once more.

A smile slowly escaped his lips as his arm was wrapped around her waist once again. "Hey, How you feeling? You had a lot to drink last night."

"I _would have _said not too good, but then I saw you and you tend to make things much better." She paused and then began to laugh. "Oh my gosh. That sounded so cheesy!" she covered her face with her hands to stop her laughter. She then removed her hands and smiled at him again. "But I meant it."

Peyton bit her bottom lip slightly, causing Lucas to smile again. He ran a finger across her lips, studying her face. "It's amazing how beautiful you look, even after a night last night." Lucas leaned down a bit and brushed his lips across hers lightly before taking her lips into his own.

Peyton loved that feeling of his warm lips pressed up against her's. She slowly pulled her head back, escaping from the hold his lips had on her. "I could really use some coffee." She whispered as she tried to sit up, but he pulled her back down.

"I'll get it." He said smiling. Lucas wasn't sure how he always ended up here, always ending up with her. He knew it wouldn't last much longer, but he figured he could at least enjoy being with her while he could.

Peyton grabbed Lucas by the collar of his shirt, pulling him back down on her. She bit her lip once again, something she couldn't help but do every time she looked into his eyes. "I wish we could just stay like this forever." She kissed him softly. "Let me get up and get you a cup of coffee. If you leave, I'm afraid you'll never come back." Peyton kissed Lucas one last time before she slowly crawled out of bed.

She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, wearing a smile across her face. She reached her hand out to open the refrigerator door. "Started to wonder if you would ever wake up." She heard a voice say, causing her to jump and turn around.

"Dad?" she questioned as she ran forward and jumped into the man's arms. "I have missed you so much." She said as she held onto their hug.

"Hey sweetie." He kissed her on the cheek as he set her back down on the floor. "I think I may need to have a talk with you about your _friend_ up there." He said as he nodded his head towards the stairs.

Peyton blushed, but didn't say anything about her father's comment. "How long are you home for?"

"Three days." He stated as he handed his daughter a small cup of coffee. He watched the frown he had expected settle across her face. He made his way into the living room, followed by Peyton. "Let's make the best of these few days we have together. I want to hear about everything that has been going on in Tree Hill."

After lying in the bed for ten minutes Lucas slowly rose up and rubbed his eyes. He let out a deep sigh before he stood up and started to walk down the stairs. "Peyt, You coming back to bed?" He asked as he walked down the stairs.

"No!" she hollered. "I'm in the living room, come here!" she yelled. In just moments Lucas appeared in the doorway. Both Peyton and her father stood up at the sight of him. "Luke, this is my dad."

"Hello Mr. Sawyer, I'm Lucas Scott." Lucas said as he stuck out his right hand.

"Scott?" He questioned.

"Yes sir." Lucas pulled his hand back to his side.

"As in Nathan Scott? The trouble maker that seems to always be hurting my baby?" he asked as he glanced over at Peyton who stood silently with her arms crossed.

Lucas looked down. "Yes sir, Mr. Sawyer."

"You can call me Larry." He stuck out his hand, which Lucas firmly shook. "But, if you hurt my Peyton then I'll hurt you."

"Okay, sir." Lucas said as he glanced over at Peyton. "I should probably go; my mom is probably getting kinda worried." Lucas said nervously.

"I'll walk you out." Peyton said with a smile that quickly faded as her father's eyes settled on her. Peyton followed Lucas out onto her doorstep, closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry about-"She started to say, but was soon cut off by Lucas' lips crashing into hers. He brought his hands to meet the side of her face, running his thumbs across the smooth skin of her cheeks.

"It's okay." He said with a smile as his lips broke apart from hers, resting his forehead on hers. His right hand still cupped the side of her face and he lightly traced the outline of her lips with his thumb before kissing them.

"Does this mean we are finally together?" she asked biting her lip.

"Maybe." Lucas smiled. "Come by my mom's café today at five, we should talk, and I do believe that I owe you a cup of coffee."

Peyton nodded. "I'll be there." She grabbed a hold of his hand and held it in her own for a moment before he turned to walk away. Peyton turned around and walked through the front door of her house, pushing her back up against the door, closing her eyes and smiling.

"How long have you guys been together?" She looked up at the sound of her father's voice.

"We aren't together."

"Peyton! Don't tell me you are in _another_ one of those relationships." He replied, shaking his head. "You get hurt every time."

"It's different with Lucas. He cares about me, and I care about him too." Peyton paused and then began to laugh at her next statement. "We just have terrible timing."

"I want you to be with someone that treats you right, someone who appreciates you, and loves you. I want that for you. Is he as good to you as-"

"Don't ask me that Dad." She interrupted him. "I can't answer that question, they are two different types of people, and I'm not the same person I used to be."

Larry nodded. "Well he is coming down for the weekend, and he wants to see you."

Peyton looked down; she hated these conversations she had with her father. "Jake is?"

"Yes. He called me and he would really like to see you. He doesn't want anything from you; he just wants to see you. He is going to be in town tomorrow, and he would like to have lunch with you."

Peyton nodded her head, "Okay."

**Okay, I left Peyton and Jake's past a bit shady, but it will all be revealed soon. Next chapter will be really important, and I may add Haley into the story next chapter. She has been mentioned a few times, but I do believe I am ready for her to make an appearance. Let me know if you have any suggestions! Please review : )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long chapter, but it was kinda needed. I tried to break it into two chapters, but there was no good place to end one and begin a new one.**

Lucas walked into the café, glancing around to see if Peyton had beaten him there, but she was no where to be found. He glanced over to the counter where Haley stood, pouring a cup of coffee. At the sound of the bell ringing as the door closed she looked up, and at the sight of him she almost dropped the cup. "Luke!" she yelled running towards him and jumping into his arms.

"Haley?" he asked as he sat her down. "What is this about?" he laughed.

"Well…_Maybe_ it has something to do with the fact that I haven't spoken with you since _before_ your freaking heart attack!" she said hitting him in the chest lightly. "But, just maybe."

"Alright, alright." He laughed. He followed her as she made her way back to the counter. She picked up the cup of coffee she had been pouring a few seconds ago and sat it down in front of a customer who sat across from her. "You could have just came and saw me, you know that right?" He took a seat.

"So you think I didn't come and see you? What kind of friend would I be?" she demanded as she placed a hand over her heart, acting hurt by his lack of faith in her. "I did come and see you, but you were too busy with a certain blonde we both know." She smiled. "How is that going anyway?" She pulled out a rag and began to wipe of the counter.

Lucas smiled. "I'm not sure yet." He said with a laugh. "She is supposed to be meeting me here to talk."

"What is there to talk about, Luke? Last time I saw you she was all over you…in a hospital bed. So there is no telling what you guys would be doing if you hadn't had a heart attack and happened to be lying in a _normal bed_, if you know what I mean. You probably would have…"

Lucas held out a hand. "Okay, Haley!" he laughed. "I get it." At the sound of the bell from the door, both Haley and Lucas looked up from their conversation and met eyes with Peyton. "Hey!" Lucas said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Hey." She replied softly.

Lucas sat back down at the counter with Peyton sitting next to him. He looked up as Haley stared at the two of them. "Oh, this is my friend Haley." He said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Pey…" Peyton began to say, but was soon interrupted by Haley.

"Peyton, yeah believe me, I know." Haley smiled.

"Lucas!" Lucas looked up as someone yelled his name from the kitchen. "Luke, you in there? I need your help with something back here!"

"Sure mom." Lucas got up, smiling at each of the girls and walking into the back to help his mother.

"It's about time I met you." Peyton said looking over at Haley as Lucas left the two of them alone. "He talks about you all the time, but I've just never actually seen the two of you together so I never really got to meet you."

Haley sat down in a chair across from Peyton. "Yeah, Lucas and I actually don't hang out much outside of school, and well here. We don't even really talk that much." She said laughing. "We just kinda like being around each other, I guess. I mean all we do is read, and then trade books, and then have these really…" Haley tried to find the perfect word for her statement. "…Interesting conversations while I work."

Peyton nodded her head. "Well all we do is have sex and then have conversations about how great it was." Peyton laughed as Haley's eyes fell on her. "Joking."

Haley let out a small giggle. "Yeah, I thought so."

"So are you friends with the other Scott brother?"

"Me and _Nathan?"_ Haley began to laugh. "No. He hardly knows I exist. I have been working here for two years and we have had _one _conversation, _about Lucas_.

"Oh, okay." Peyton nodded as Lucas walked back around the table and looked at Haley.

"Can we get some fries Haley? And two…Sunkist?" he asked as his eyes shifted towards Peyton, who had no objections against his order.

"Sure." Haley said smiling.

Lucas got up, taking Peyton's hand in his own as they walked over to a booth on the other side of the café. "So you ready to talk?" he asked as they sat down.

"Sure." Peyton nodded. "What are we talking about again?" she asked laughing.

"Us." He said with a smile that soon stretched across his face.

"Us? I love the sound of that."

"I do too!" Haley said in a perky tone as she sat down two cans of Sunkist and a plate with fries piled onto it. "Let me know if you guys need anything else." After Lucas nodded at her, she walked away.

"She seems…interesting." Peyton laughed.

Lucas began to laugh too. "Yeah, Haley is defiantly an _interesting_ person." Lucas popped open his can of Sunkist and took a long drink. As he set his can down, he picked up both of Peyton's hands that sat across the table and held them in is own. He smiled at her and reached over, tucking a piece of her blonde curls behind her ear. "I can't think of anything else that can come between us, but I need to know right now if there is anything else I need to know. Nathan has accepted us, so has my mom, and is there anyone else I should know about?"

Peyton looked down and bit her bottom lip, afraid of the next words to leave her mouth. "Yes." She looked up at him as his smile faded. "I'm meeting an old friend tomorrow for lunch, and I think his intentions are to get together with me again." Lucas looked away from her. "Hey." She spoke lifting his face up to look at her. "But I wouldn't even have to think about it, I would choose you."

Lucas looked up, smiling at her words. "Well, that has to count for something." He leaned over, his lips lightly brushing against hers.

"I'm meeting Jake for lunch tomorrow at noon, I'll bring him here. And how about at twelve thirty you show up, and the three of us can hang out?" she suggested, studying his face looking for any type of reaction.

"That's my idea of fun right there, hanging out with you and _your ex._" He teased.

She smiled. "Well…if you love me…" she laughed. "You would _so_ save me from any alone time with him.

Lucas smiled and nodded his head. "But only if I love you?" he laughed. "I'll be there." He assured her, kissing her once again.

Peyton reached over, grabbing two French fries and dipping each of them in ketchup. She popped one into her mouth, chewing it slowly, and then reaching her arm out towards Lucas, who shook his head, denying her offer to hand feed a fry to him. "Come on Scott, You know you want the dang French fry!" she laughed. Lucas took a deep sigh and opened his mouth as she placed the fry in his mouth.

"Satisfied?" he asked as he swallowed.

"Yes." She smiled and leaned back in the booth. "Can Nathan ever change?" she asked abruptly, catching Lucas off guard. "Maybe _a girl_ could change him."

Lucas raised a single eye brow to her question. "Change? What needs to change about him?"

"Just about everything." Peyton laughed. "I know he is a good guy, very deep down there, but I think he needs to find someone who can bring that good guy out for him."

Lucas shook his head. "No, won't happen. I have seen Nathan go back and forth with many girls, never once thinking about how he could be hurting them." Lucas leaned over and placed another fry into his mouth. "I think if Nathan is ever going to change his ways he is going to have to want to. Right now he is _way too_ content being how he has always been."

"How did that happen anyways? I mean you guys were raised by the same parents, how can you two have such different morals?"

Lucas shrugged. "I have no clue; he doesn't really act like that around the family. Just something about being around girls that brings out the worst in him." Lucas began to laugh. "What's with the sudden interest with Nathan, again?"

"No reason really. I was just thinking if there were any _different _girls we could set him up with."

Lucas shook his head. "I am staying out of my brother's love life…_or his lack of one_."

"I should probably be going anyways." Peyton said as she stood up. "See you later, Luke." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, and exited the café before he could say a single word.

Lucas watched her walk away, baffled at what had just happened. "Peyton!" he hollered as he ran after her on the sidewalk outside of the café. He caught up with her, looping two fingers through the belt loop of her jeans, turning her around and pulling her body into his own. He lifted up a single hand that ran across the side of her face as his eyes studied hers. "You are so unbelievably beautiful." He smiled down at her. He leaned down, pushing his lips onto hers. His tongue ran across her lips, parting them and entering her mouth. Lucas placed his other hand on her waist, running his thumb across her smooth skin that had been revealed between her jeans and her shirt.

As their lips separated a smile grow upon Peyton's face. "You make it so hard to walk away sometimes." She said as she bit down on her lip, once again.

Lucas laughed. "That's the point." His hands were still placed around her waist. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know, wish I didn't either, but I _do_ want to spend sometime with my dad while he is home." Peyton paused, staring up into his blue eyes. "But this morning was so perfect, I wish I could wake up with you every morning."

"I'm pretty sure your dad wouldn't like that."

Peyton laughed. "You're right."

"Don't think he likes me much."

"No, it's not that. He is just worried about me, that's all. How about you eat with us tomorrow night? It would mean a lot to me if you guys could get along."

Lucas nodded. "Okay." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "So I'll see you here at the Café tomorrow at twelve thirty?" he confirmed.

"Twelve thirty it is!" she smiled. She leaned up, pecking him on the lips before she began to walk away backwards, still looking at him. "Love you!" she yelled out at him.

"Love you too." He laughed.

**Once again, sorry for the long chapter! please review : )  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Peyton knocked on Lucas' door, and slowly opened it, causing him to wake. "Hey." He said groggily. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be having lunch with that guy?" He sat up on his bed and yawned as she walked into his room.

"Yeah, and it's only eleven thirty, so I figured I could come see you for a bit." She smiled.

"Well thanks for thinking about me." He smiled back. "Aren't you a bit dressed up for this guy?" he asked as he examined her outfit. She wore her black leather jacket over a white wife beater, and a short jean skirt, complete with a black pair of lo-top converse.

"I'm not dressed up." She stated as she looked down at what she was wearing before she sat down on the end of his bed. "Believe me, this isn't me being dressed up."

"It's a skirt." He laughed.

"So…big deal, it's a skirt."

"Okay, okay." He leaned forward. "Good morning." He whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

Peyton leaned backwards so she way lying on the end of his bed. "I swear I could just fall asleep, Dad makes me get up too early, and I was up by eight." She sighed.

"Aww poor poor Peyton." Lucas teased.

Peyton hit him playfully in the chest. "Coming from the guy who slept 'till eleven thirty, and would still be asleep if it wasn't for me."

Lucas threw his hands up. "Okay, you caught me." He laughed as he lay down beside her, turning to one side so he was facing her. "But if I was still playing basketball I would have been up by seven to go jog." He smiled.

Peyton then too turned to one side so they were both facing each other. She rested her head down on his arm that was laid out across the bed. She took a deep breath. "So you're still coming by at twelve thirty, right?"

Lucas nodded his head. "What's the story behind this guy anyways?"

"Jake, his name Lucas, is Jake. Okay? And we dated for a little over a year, when I was a freshman. It was the most serious relationship I have ever been in, and the only reason we ever broke up was because he moved. We tried to stay in touch, but it just became too hard to talk to him without being able to be with him. I haven't spoken to him in about eight months."

"The most serious relationship you have ever been in happened when you were a freshman?" he laughed. "Well, this is the most serious relationship I have been in." he said as he motioned his index finger back and forth between their bodies. "Did you sleep with him?" he asked unexpectedly as his eyes left hers.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked, but he didn't answer. "No, I didn't." she confessed, but Lucas only nodded. "I should probably get going." She looked over at Lucas, whose eyes were fixated on something else. "Luke?" she asked still looking at him, this time he looked up at her. "I'm going to leave, kay?"

"Yeah, okay, see you in forty-five minutes?" he asked as she stood up, leaning over him.

Peyton leaned down and kissed him. "Mhm." She whispered, her lips still touching his. "See you in forty-five minutes." She repeated before she left his room.

------------------------------

Peyton sat across from Jake inside of the café. She looked down at the plate in front of her, a cheeseburger and French fries. "It's really good seeing you again." Jake smiled as he reached out his hand, placing it down on hers.

"Jake…"she said softly as she tried to pull her hand away, but he held onto it tightly. "Jake, please. I have a boyfriend, remember?"

Jake released her hand and looked down. "So you're saying that seeing me doesn't bring back old memories?" Jake now looked up at her, hope glimmering in his eyes. "And feelings?"

"Of course." Peyton took a sip of the tea that sat in front of her. "But I have been without you for so long; I'm not the same person I used to be. You can't just come back and expect me to welcome you back into my life like that. I really cared about you, and I still do, but I just can't. I'm with someone else now, and you need to accept that."

Jake nodded his head slowly. "Well I'm moving back this summer." He paused and met his eyes with hers. "And I won't give up on you Peyton."

Lucas slowly walked into the café, glancing around until his eyes fell on a Peyton. Her back was turned towards him, but he could clearly see Jake. He shook his head and walked towards the counter where Haley was. "Hey Hales." He said as he took a seat.

"Hey there Lucas." She smiled over at him. "What's up with Peyton and that guy that clearly is _not_ you?" she asked, but he did not answer. "I never pictured you with someone like Peyton." She laughed.

Lucas looked up at her comment. "Me neither."

"So who could you have pictured yourself with?" she sat down across from him and rested her head in her hands.

"Honestly?" he asked as she nodded. He looked up and looked in her eyes. "Someone like you."

A feeling of discomfort immediately rushed through Haley's body. "You should probably go check on your girlfriend." She said before she stood up and walked towards the back of the café and into the kitchen, but Lucas followed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Haley." He laughed. "Believe me, I didn't mean I pictured myself with _you,_ just someone _similar_ to you."

Haley turned to look at him. "Okay, thanks Lucas." She said sarcastically with a laugh. "Please, just go be with your girlfriend, I'll talk to you later."

Lucas shrugged and turned around, walking towards Peyton and Jake's table. "Hey." Lucas whispered into Peyton's ear and he wrapped his arms around her neck form behind. He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Hey you." She smiled, scooting over in the booth so he could sit beside her. "Jake, this is my _boyfriend_, Lucas. Lucas, this is my _friend_, Jake." She emphasized her relationship with each so neither would get the wrong idea.

"Nice to meet you." Lucas held out his hand as Jake shook it.

"You too man."

Peyton glanced over at Lucas and smiled. "How are you?" she asked.

Lucas nodded. "I'm good." He looked over at Jake. "So…" he started, trying to think of anything to begin a conversation with him. "What brings you to Tree Hill?"

"Well, I'm on Spring break at school, and a lot of my friends live here, so I came down for the weekend. When are you guys out of school for the break?"

"Next week." Peyton said smiling over at Lucas. "It's going to be nice to sleep in." she laughed. She glanced back at Lucas and then back at Jake, and she could feel the awkwardness present in their conversation. "I'll be right back." She smiled at each of them and then leaned over towards Lucas. "Be nice." She whispered into his ear and kissed him softly once before getting up and walking away.

Lucas turned around and watched her walk away, so did Jake. "You're a lucky guy, you know that right?" Jake asked as he took a drink from the cup that sat in front of him.

Lucas cocked one eyebrow and laughed. "Yeah." He shook his head at Jake's question. _Why would he ask something like that?_ Lucas asked himself.

"So how long have you and Peyton been together?"

Lucas' thoughts were interrupted by Jake's question and he immediately looked up. "Umm…well…since yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Jake asked; making sure he had heard Lucas correctly. "The way she was talking you guys were getting kinda serious."

"We are." Lucas assured him, but Jake began to laugh.

"How can you get serious with someone after one day?" Jake continued to laugh.

_This guy is getting on my nerves. _Lucas said to himself. "A lot has happened, that's all. We just had a lot of problems that kept us apart, and we are finally together." Lucas paused for a moment and then leaned over so he was only a few inches from Jake. "But I love her." He paused again and stared Jake in the eyes. "Don't mess it up." Lucas leaned back in the booth, watching Jake closely, searching for any sort of reaction, but there was none.

"Wow, it is so tense over there." Peyton laughed as she exited the restroom and sat across the counter from Haley. Peyton looked up when Haley never responded to her question. "I mean with my current boyfriend and my ex boyfriend." Peyton said as she looked at Haley, but she only nodded. "Okay, well I guess I'll get back over there then." Peyton began, standing back up and waiting to see if Haley would respond to Peyton's attempt at a conversation.

"Why would you do this to him?" Haley asked as she looked up at Peyton. "Why would you even think about putting Lucas through something like that." She pointed over at the booth where Jake and Lucas sat. "He loves you." Haley said softly. "_They both do_, you can see it in their eyes and the way they look at you. I just don't understand why you would put Lucas through the torture of seeing you with your ex."

"I guess you don't understand the situation I was put in then. I want Lucas to trust me, and there is no reason he shouldn't. But I want him to see that there is nothing with me and Jake, I want Lucas to know that I am with him all the way."

Haley shook her head. "Sounds more like you're trying to convince yourself than you are me." Haley laughed softly and turned around, going into the kitchen and leaving Peyton behind.

Peyton tried to shake the feeling that maybe Haley was right, maybe she still _kind of_ cared for Jake. Peyton glanced over her shoulder where the two boys sat across from each other, glaring at one another. Peyton quickly walked towards them, scooting in next to Lucas and putting on a fake smile. "I'm done eating." She said looking down at the food that still sat in front of her.

"Oh…okay." Jake stammered slowly. "Alright, well, you still want to hang out or something?"

Lucas glared at Jake again and then turned his head to look at Peyton, studying her eyes closely. He could tell she was considering it, but she shook her head. "No, I don't think I should. Maybe some other time before you leave?" Peyton suggested.

Jake nodded and stood up, and so did Peyton. "Well I'll call you later then." Jake smiled and took a step closer, wrapping his arms around Peyton and closing his eyes.

Lucas stood up and tried to say something, anything that would make Jake remove his hands from _his_ girlfriend. Lucas' mind searched for the correct words, but he found nothing. Suddenly his throat began to feel dry, so he swallowed hard. "Umm…" he said softly, still not finding the correct words. His eyes were still on Peyton and Jake. "We should…" he began, but stopped, still unsure of what to say.

Peyton pulled away from the embrace that Jake had on her and nodded. "Later it is." She smiled again and turned away, walking slowly for the door, waiting for Lucas to follow. She turned back around to see him standing in the exact same spot, staring at her. "Luke…" she spoke softly, almost a whisper. "You coming?" she asked, and he nodded.

The second Lucas stepped out of the café he took a deep breath, and he finally felt like he could breath again. He leaned up against the wall and Peyton stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Peyt." He whispered as she walked closer to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah?" she asked, smiling.

"What was that?" he asked, taking another deep breath.

"What…What do you mean?" She stumbled on her words.

Lucas shook his head. "Never mind, just forget it."

"So, you still want to come over for dinner, right?" She asked as she took a hold of his hand and began to walk down the sidewalk, Lucas following.

Lucas nodded and smiled over at her. "Sure, Can't possibly be any worse than what I put you through with my family." He laughed.

"So, what do you want to do until then?"

Lucas shook his head. "I think I might just go down to the river court with Nate and a few of the guys and spend some time with them."

Peyton stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Want me to come along with you?"

Lucas quickly shook his head. "No. You would just be bored. Go spend some time with your dad, he leaves tomorrow morning, right?" She nodded. "Well see him while you can. We can hang out later."

"Okay." She paused. "My house at six?" she asked and he nodded. "Alright, well I'll see you then." She paused again, looking up at him. "I love you."

Lucas quickly looked away from her, there were _those_ words. Suddenly they didn't feel right coming from her. Lucas displayed a false smile across his face, and ignored her last bit. "Okay, see you at six." He turned and began to walk the opposite direction than her, not once looking back.

Lucas shook his head at the thought of leaving her like that as he walked away. He brought up a hand to his forehead, wiping a bit of sweat that lingered. _How could someone like Jake make him feel differently when he looked at Peyton? How could a fifteen minute lunch change everything that had happened in the past month? How could it change everything so quickly?_ His mind raced through so many questions, so many questions he could possibly never answer. Lucas closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, hoping this feeling present in his mind and in his heart would soon pass. _Jealousy, he hated it_.

Peyton watched him walk away. She wanted to chase after him, but she didn't. Instead she stood still and watched him disappear as he turned onto another street. What was this feeling she couldn't shake? She shook her head; she knew exactly what it was. It was the same feeling she had the one time when Lucas had told her he couldn't be with her. _It was the feeling of him pulling away._

Peyton looked up at the sound of a bell; it was the sound of the door of the café opening. She looked up to see Jake standing in front of her, smiling at her. She walked towards him, a smile then stretching across her face too at the sight of him.

**Okay, this chapter is even longer than the last, hope it wasn't too long. I made it a bit longer since I hadn't updated as quickly as I wanted to. I had a softball tournament all weekend and had no time. Anyways, this is my least favorite chapter so far. Not because of anything that happened, but mainly because I feel like I wrote it poorly. Sorry for the long Authors note / please Review!**

**Oh and I don't plan to have Haley come between Luke and Peyton, I do believe I would then be over doing it if I added her to the list of people to try and tear them apart, I will add Haley more in the next few chapters. I have a certain story line planned for her. Suggestions and Reviews appreciated! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait! I started school this past week, and I have still been **_**super**_** busy with softball. I have an update planned for Tuesday of Wednesday, so enjoy this chapter!**

Lucas stood in the middle of the River Court. He had been there for a couple hours already, shooting around. "Hey Luke." He heard a voice say from behind, causing him to turn around.

"Hey Skills." He smiled at the sight of his friend. "Thanks for meeting me man." He gave Skills a quick Hi-five and jogged over to the picnic table on the side of the court to take a seat.

"Sure thing Dawg." Skills sat down next to Lucas before he continued. "Me and the boys haven't seen much of you around. You sure been busy with that blonde friend of yours." Skills laughed as he playfully shoved Lucas' shoulder.

Lucas immediately lowered his head at the thought of Peyton and he let out a deep sigh. "Yeah." He said as he looked up at his friend. "I may have screwed that up."

Skills shook his head. "Luke, man, you always do what's right, you'll make things right with her too."

Lucas began to laugh. "You don't even know what I did!" he protested as he continued to laugh.

"And I don't need to know. All I need to know is how much of a great guy you are, the rest don't matter."

"Alright, alright." Lucas nodded his head. "Well I gotta go. I'm supposed to be having dinner at Peyton's tonight, I should probably go get cleaned up and everything." He glanced down at his sweat filled shirt.

"Okay Dawg. See you later." Skills waved as Lucas began to walk away.

-------------------------------------

Lucas walked out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen. He saw Nathan sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. "Nate, isn't it a bit late for cereal?" Lucas pulled his cell phone from his pocket and looked at the time. "It is five forty-five."

"Your mom and Keith are going out on a _date_ tonight, we're on our own for dinner" Nathan laughed.

Lucas nodded his head. "Alright. So what are your plans for tonight?" Lucas asked as he took a seat across from Nathan. Nathan shrugged and took another bite of his cereal. "Well…" Lucas began, making sure he had his brother's attention. "_I_ am going over to Peyton's tonight to have dinner with her dad." He continued.

Nathan immediately looked up from his bowl and began to laugh. "Her dad hates me."

"So I have heard." Lucas said, raising his eye brows and stared at Nathan. "He automatically already doesn't like me."

"Well good luck." Nathan said allowing a small chuckle to escape.

"Alright bro, see you later." Lucas stood up and patted Nathan on the back before he left for Peyton's house.

-------------------------------------

Peyton was setting the table when she heard the sound of the doorbell. "I'll get it!" she hollered out the window and into the backyard where her father was fixing steaks out on the grill. Peyton sat down the last plate before running into the living room. She opened up the door to see Lucas standing in front of her. She looked up and down at him before smiling. She closed to door behind her and stepped out. "You look nice." She smiled. He was wearing a black button up long sleeve shirt with white pinstripes and a pair of blue jeans.

Lucas looked down at what he was wearing and shrugged. "If you say so." He smiled.

Peyton glanced at his hands. In his right hand he held some sort of a pie, and his left was tucked behind his back. "Whatcha got there?" she asked as she pointed at his hands.

Lucas held out his right hand and smiled. "Only the best chocolate pie ever." He smiled. "Got it from my mom's café."

"Ooooh., Yum!" Peyton smiled. "But what's in the other hand?" she asked as she tugged on his arm that still stayed behind his back.

Lucas suddenly revealed his hand, holding a single red rose. "I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk earlier. Do you forgive me?"

Peyton took the rose from him and took a step forward, raising her self up on the tips of her toes and kissing him softly on the lips. "You're forgiven." She smiled.

"Good, because have I told you how much I love you lately?" he asked as he took a seat on the first step of her porch.

"Well it _has_ been a while." She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well I do…" he began. "Love you." He smiled and kissed the temple of her head.

Peyton smiled as he wrapped and arm around her waist. "I love you too." She removed her head from his shoulder so she could look at him. "But I have something tell you."

Lucas moved his arm from around her and turned his body around so he was facing her. "What is it?" he asked. She looked down and bit her bottom lip, avoiding eye contact with him and Lucas could tell something was bothering her. He reached out a single hand and lifted her face up by her chin. "You can tell me." He whispered as he grabbed a hold of each of her hands, holding onto them tightly.

"Jake's here." She said slowly as she stared at him.

Lucas quickly pulled his hands away from hers and stood up, sighing. "You have spent all day with him, haven't you?" he asked as his back turned to her.

Peyton looked down, afraid to answer. She too then stood up and placed her hands on his back as she stood behind him. "Don't be mad, please." She said slowly, but he didn't say anything. Peyton took a few steps forward so she was standing in front of Lucas. "You were acting weird and he was there, so yes he came over and we hung our for a few hours, it's no big deal Luke." She tried to convince him. "Then my dad asked him to stay for dinner, and I just didn't know what to say."

Lucas shook his head. "It isn't that hard Peyton! You are _supposed_ to remind your dad that your _boyfriend_ was coming over."

"Okay, well I'm sorry." Peyton paused for a moment before she continued. "My dad leaves tomorrow, and this will be the last day I'll spend with Jake, so please Luke just do this for me."

Lucas nodded his head slowly. "Okay, No promises, but I'll try."

Peyton smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks." She took his hand in hers and led him into her house. "My dad is in the backyard." She stated as she shut the door behind them.

"Hey." Jake said as he walked toward Peyton and Lucas. "Nice to see you again." Jake said as he took a hold of Lucas' hand and shook it firmly.

"Yeah, you too man." Lucas nodded his head and placed his other arm around Peyton.

"Let's go tell my dad you're here." She said smiling up at Lucas, who nodded once again and followed Peyton outside. "Hey dad, Lucas is here." She said as they stepped outside.

Larry Sawyer immediately turned around from the grill he was standing over and walked over to where Peyton and Lucas stood. "You like steak, right Lucas?" he asked.

"Sure do Mr. Sawyer." Lucas smiled.

"Larry." He responded with a glare.

"Right, I'm sorry….Larry."

Larry nodded and walked back towards the grill. "The table set Peyton?" he asked as his daughter nodded. "Alright, well theses are done." He smiled as he piled a few steaks onto a plate. "Let's go eat." He smiled, heading to the door followed by Peyton and Lucas.

Lucas walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, Peyton to his left and Jake and Larry across from them. Larry sat one steak on each of their plates and passed around a bowl of corn for each person to put some on their plate. Lucas poured a bit of steak sauce on his plate and took a small bite of the steak. "Wow, these are good." He said as he looked over at Larry, who only nodded.

-------------------------------------

Lucas had done a decent job that night of making the best of his situation. There he was, still sitting at the table in the kitchen of the Sawyer household. They had just finished eating and Peyton and Larry were doing dishes while Lucas and Jake remained seated. "So, what did you do after lunch today?" Jake asked, trying anything to break the awkward silence.

Lucas looked up at Jake and laughed quietly. "You mean while you were doing anything to spend time with _my_ girlfriend?" he asked, getting no response from Jake. "Well…let's see…Nothing." He smiled. Jake nodded and a smirk grew across his face. Lucas shook his head; all he wanted to do was make that smirk disappear off his face. "Can I make something straight?" he asked as he crossed his arms across his body.

"Be my guest." Jake said still smiling.

"You still have feelings for Peyton, I get that. You would be stupid not to, she is an amazing girl. And I love her so much. Don't you just want to see her happy?" he paused for a moment and stared at Jake from across the table. "I guess I just don't get why you have been glaring at me all night." Lucas spat out.

Jake shook his head. "Whatever man. Sure, she likes you, but how long can it last?" he asked as the smirk returned back to his face. "We have a history, me and Peyton, a history that is _always_ going to be there. You know how people have that one person they will always run back to? Well I _know_ I am that person for her. And you just need to face that." Jake stood up and so did Lucas." Jake laughed as he tried to make his way into the kitchen where Peyton and Larry were, but Lucas quickly jumped out in front of him, pushing him backwards and pinning him up against a wall. "What is your problem!?" Jake shouted as his back was slammed against the wall.

"You are!" Lucas shouted back into Jake's face.

"Lucas!" Larry ran into the kitchen and yelled. "Don't make me kick you out of my house."

Lucas smiled and let go of the tight grip that he held on the collar of Jake's shirt. "How about I save you the trouble?" he asked as he slowly backed away from Jake, still starring at him. Lucas walked backwards slowly, and his eyes shifted towards Peyton. "I'm sorry, I tried." He quickly turned around, trying to hide the tears that began to build up in his eyes as he left the house.

**Yes, More drama, I know. And I will slow down with the drama here in the next few chapters, I promise! Please review, and feel free to make any suggestions!**


	19. Chapter 19

Lucas and Nathan arrived at school after their lunch hour. They got out of the car and headed towards the school. "Lucas and Nathan Scott!" At the sound of their names they each turned around the see Haley walking fast towards them.

"Hey Hales." Lucas said as he came to a stop, allowing Haley to catch up with them.

"Uhh…Luke, I'll catch you later, can't be late for history!" Nathan stammered as he ran off towards the school quickly.

Lucas watched Nathan run away before he turned his attention over to Haley once again. "So, what do you want to do on our trip this year?" Haley asked as she began to walk forward, side by side with Lucas.

"Oh yeah! The trip!" Lucas said excitedly. "Nearly forgot all about it." He smiled.

"How could you?" Haley teased as she playfully shoved him on the shoulder. "We have been taking this trip _every_ year since we were like seven." She laughed.

"Just think about it Haley; you, me, Nathan, my parents, your parents, and _no_ Taylor!" He laughed at the thought of Haley's older sister Taylor. This would be their first vacation without her.

Haley smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I'll get the hotel room to myself." She beamed. "Alright, well I gotta get to my Calculus class. See you later Luke." She smiled before turning away from him.

Lucas nodded his head as he entered Tree Hill High. His eyes scanned the hallway quickly, searching for Peyton. So far he had been able to avoid her, but he did have his next class with her. "Lucas!" he heard his name and turned around to see Brook Davis standing behind him. She smiled. "You look miserable."

Lucas raised a single eyebrow. "Nice to see you too Brooke."

"So what happened this time?" Lucas didn't say anything, so Brooke continued. "Last time you looked this bad was when you and Peyton were…"she searched for the best way to phrase it. "_Not getting along_."

Lucas continued to walk down the hallway, Brooke walking next to him to his right. "Well, Peyton and I are together." He looked down.

"Good, I'm happy for you. It's about time."

"You're happy that I'm with Peyton?" he questioned. "Last time we saw each other you were attempting to kiss me!" he laughed.

"You're a good guy Lucas. I guess I was just kinda jealous of Peyton. She gets any guy she wants, including the ones I want. She had Jake, Nathan, and now you. I guess I just wanted her to feel how I did, but it obviously didn't work."

Lucas nodded his head. "Okay, well I'm going to be late to class." Lucas said slowly. "See you later?" he asked.

Brooke smile. "Yeah. See you later, Lucas." She hugged him before she slipped into her class room.

Lucas then too walked into his class. He glanced around, the teacher wasn't there yet, but most of the class was. He then spotted Peyton. She sat quietly at her desk looking down at a notepad. _Probably sketching._ Lucas thought to himself. He took a deep breathe before taking the seat behind her. Part of him wanted to just sit across the room, but he couldn't. Their teacher gave them assigned seats, in alphabetic order. Sawyer of course coming before Scott. As Lucas set his bag down under his seat Peyton turned around to face him.

"Hey." She spoke softly, looking down at his desk, afraid to look up in his eyes.

"Hey." He replied just as soft as she had.

"Saw you with Brooke, how is she?"

Lucas looked up at Peyton. "Umm…good I guess."

"That's good." She looked up at him for the first time, their eyes immediately meeting. She bit her bottom lip before she spoke again. "We need to talk." She said slowly. "Let's just please forget last night happened. It was my entire fault. You were right; I should have told my dad I didn't want Jake there."

Lucas swallowed hard, getting rid of the small lump building up in his throat, making it hard for him to say anything. "There's something I need to say, Peyt." He stood up from his seat, picking her hand off from her desk, pulling her up from her seat and into his arms.

"Good day, Class!" The teacher said as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Sawyer, Scott, please be seated." The teacher spoke as he made his way to the chalk board.

Peyton glanced over at where the teacher stood staring at them, Peyton tried to sit but Lucas wouldn't allow her. "Peyton, I need you to know something." Lucas whispered, but still loud enough for the class to hear. "I'm in love with you." He smiled as he looked into her eyes, her beautiful green eyes. "I love you so much." He had a grip on her right hand, placing it over his heart. "I just need you to know that I need you, and I need you _here_." He said as he ran her hand over his heart again. "I love you Peyton Sawyer." He cupped one side of her face with his right hand, and placed his left arm around her waist, capturing her lips into a steamy kiss right there in front of their entire English class.

A smile appeared on Peyton's face as their lips broke apart. "I love you too." She smiled.

"Mr. Scott!" the teacher now yelled. "Would you care to remove yourself and your _lover _from my class?" The teacher asked with a smirk.

Lucas laughed as he took Peyton's hand in his as they walked out of the class room. "Let's go back to my house." Peyton said as they climbed into her car.

"Your dad kinda hates me." Lucas laughed.

"He left this morning." She shrugged as she started the engine of the car.

Just a few minutes later Lucas and Peyton walked into her house. "I'm sorry about last night." He said as they walked into the kitchen.

Peyton opened the refrigerator, placing two cokes down on the table. "Well you defiantly made up for it today." She smiled as she grabbed his arm and kissed him softly. "Let's just forget about it, the dinner I mean." Peyton sat down at the table in her kitchen, Lucas sitting next to her. "Just think about it." She began. "After this week at school we are out for Spring Break!" she said excitedly. "We can spend all week together." She smiled and moved in closer to him to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"I won't be here." He said softly. "My family and Haley's family always goes to California for Spring Break. Kinda have been doing it for at least ten years." He looked down.

"Oh." Peyton said softly. "When will you leave?" she asked.

"Saturday morning."

"Well, when will you get back?"

"Eight days later."

"Wow, you're going to be gone _all _Spring Break!"

Lucas took her hands in his. "I'm sorry Peyt. What can we do between now and then?" he asked smiling before he kissed her again.

"Well, I think we should go to one of those basketball parties on Friday!" Peyton said a bit excited. "It can be our first party as a couple."

Lucas returned the smile. "Sounds good to me." He scooted his chair a bit closer to hers and buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing her softly.

Peyton smiled and wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck. "It's just going to be you and me for now on. There's no more Jake, Nathan, or Brooke. We can finally be together." She smiled as his lips continued to move up and down her neck. I love you Lucas."

"I love you too." Lucas whispered between the kisses that he continued to plant along her neck. He moved up a little bit as he kissed her softly behind her ear, causing her to slightly moan. Peyton stood up, causing Lucas to look up at her. She sat in his lap, straddling him. Lucas smiled and began to kiss her neck again. He slowly made his way up to her jaw line and then to her lips to kiss her again. Lucas stood up slowly, her legs wrapped around his body as their lips stayed connected. As their kiss broke Peyton ran her lips across his neck and her hands roamed his back. Lucas made his way up the stairs and into her bedroom where he laid her down on her bed. He laid down on top of her, kissing her once again. His hands began to roam across her body. Soon his hands made their way underneath her shirt. He pushed it up and began to trail kisses along her stomach.

Peyton ran her hands through his hair, moaning softly. "Luke…" she whispered. Lucas reached down and began to unbutton the jeans she was wearing. "Lucas, please….don't." she whispered.

Lucas looked up at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"We're moving too fast." She closed her eyes.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry." He rolled over next to her. "I'm sorry Peyt."

"I just don't want to rush things with you." She spoke softly and smiled over at him. "I love you too much to mess this up."

He nodded his head. "I understand."

Peyton smiled and leaned over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You're such a great guy. I'm so lucky to be with you." She smiled.

**So what will happen at the party? Or during Spring Break? Why was Nathan acting weird earlier? **

**Next few chapters will just be some LP fluff before I jump back into anymore drama. Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, this chapter is going to be a bit different from the others I have written. This one will kinda skip back and forth between a couple characters. Please Review!**

Lucas rolled over in his bed as his arm hit his alarm clock, turning of the annoying beeping sound. He let out a deep sigh and crawled out of bed and began to talk into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes but soon bumped into Nathan. "Hey Luke, what are you doing up?" Nathan asked as he made his way around Lucas.

"Forgot to turn off my alarm." Lucas answered groggily as he walked into the kitchen. He saw his mother pouring a cup of coffee and he smiled as he walked towards her. "Morning Ma." He spoke softly as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Karen had her back turned to Lucas. "I can't talk to you right now." She said coldly without looking at him as she exited the kitchen.

Lucas shook his head and grabbed an apple off of the counter and taking a bite of it. "Still not talking to you?" Keith asked once he entered the kitchen and sat at the table and scanned over the headlines of the newspaper.

"Guess not." Lucas said as he took another bite from the apple. He sat down across from Keith and shrugged. "I have no clue why she is making such a big deal about this." He stated looking up at Keith.

"Well you did get suspended from school." Keith answered.

"For one day!" Lucas protested. "I had to though; sure I could have waited until the class was over to tell Peyton everything that was on my mind, but the entire class she only would have came up with many reasons of why she shouldn't give me another chance. I love her, and she needed to know that right that second."

"So you made out with her in class?" Nathan interrupted as he came into the kitchen laughing.

"We didn't _make_ _out_." Lucas retorted. "It was one kiss!" he explained.

Nathan laughed again. "Whatever you say bro." he said as he grabbed his keys off of the counter and headed out of the door.

Lucas let out a deep sigh. "I'm going to go see Peyton." He said as he patted Keith on the shoulder. "See you later, Keith." Lucas smiled and followed Nathan out of the door.

------------------------------

Lucas smiled the second he entered Peyton's room, seeing her asleep on her bed. Her back was too him so he crawled into the bed next to her. He smiled at the sight of her. She slowly turned around in her sleep so she was now facing him. Peyton's blonde hair fell into her eyes and Lucas softly tucked it back behind her ears. She slowly opened her eyes at the touch of his skin. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she stared up at Lucas.

"Well nice to see you too Peyt." Lucas laughed.

"I'm sorry." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him lightly. "Now are you going to tell me why you are here?" she asked once their lips broke apart.

"Wow." Lucas shook his head. "A week ago you were so happy to wake up with me here, now you aren't?" he asked as he got up out of her bed and stood up with his back to her.

Peyton got up too, standing behind him. "I'm sorry Luke. I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad you're here." She grabbed his arm to turn him around and kiss him. "So, what do we have planned today?" she asked with a smile.

"Well…" Lucas started. "You, lay back down and I'll be back in fifteen minutes, okay?" he asked as he left the room.

------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later Lucas appeared back in the doorway, like he said he would. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer?" He asked as Peyton turned around from where she laid to look at him. "I hope you like bacon and eggs." He smiled as he held out a tray in his hands. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, placing the tray down in her lap.

"Wow." Peyton said as she stared down at the food that sat in front of her. "You amaze me so much, Lucas." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Lucas laughed and stole a piece of bacon from her plate and placed it in his mouth. "Wow, that's good. Hey I guess I amaze myself too." He said laughing.

------------------------------

When Nathan arrived at school he went straight to his locker. "Hey Nate, Where is Lucas?" he heard someone ask from behind him. He turned around to see Haley smiling at him.

"Luke? Umm….well, He's uh…he's…Well he isn't at school today." Nathan replied nervously.

"Oh. I was hoping to get the History notes from him. When will he be here? I need them by third hour."

"He got suspended." Nathan spat out and grabbed a folded paper from his locker. "Here are the notes." He handed them to her and shut his locker. "Gotta go." He said quickly as he ran off down the hallway.

"Umm. Okay. See you later." Haley called down the hallway, confused about what had just happened.

------------------------------

Lucas laid back on Peyton's bed after she had finished her breakfast. "That was good." She said smiling. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you Luke."

"Sure." He smiled back. He placed an arm around her waist and kissed her on the side of her head when he felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "It's a text from Nate." He said softly as he read the message.

"What's it say?" Peyton asked as she leaned over on his chest.

A look of shock grew across Lucas' face. "Hey meet me at lunch, I need Help with something, I think I like Haley." Lucas was still shocked after he read the message out loud. He glanced over at Peyton who had a smile across her face. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nathan likes a girl!" she said with a laugh.

"Not just any girl." Lucas shook his head. "He likes Haley!"

"I'm so excited." Peyton said as she clapped her hands.

"Why?" Lucas asked laughing.

"Well, you, me, and the two of them can go out together. This can be so much fun!" Peyton said the smile still there on her face.

"Okay, _Brooke_." Lucas joked, receiving a playful hit from Peyton on the arm.

**So there is the chapter, I'm not too happy with it, but let me know what you think by leaving a review! I love to read them : )**


End file.
